Cartoon Maroon-A Cartoon Crossover Survivor Special
by andrew.matlack
Summary: 60th Story And First Survivor Theme Speical! Timmy Turner hosted a special "Survivor" story in order to give 21 of your favorite cartoon characters as they compete for a million dollars! read and see what's the excitement's all about!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the third of my 10 Future Fanfiction Stories and this is my new category of my fanfiction stories and it's based on the show _Survivor,_ and to tell you the truth, I Think that this is going to be a once a week thing so let's not get excited here.

Chapter 1:Survival of the Smartest

It started when there was an airplane as it was going to flown off, just then, a pilot tells them to get out as they get to leave the plane as see Vicky falling off the plane as she gets to scream like a banishee and then she landed on the sand.

"I can't believe it," she said as she stands up. "We're on a dessert island!" as 20 more toons get to be landed on the island as well, as she gets out of there.

As the announcer gets to say "What happens when 21 of your favorite cartoons gets stranded on a dessert island? They must work together in order to win $1,000,000.00."

As Vicky sees Money on the ground, as we get to see Timmy Turner. "What can I say, it's cartoons, only one get to be the last toon standing on the island."

As the logo "Cartoon Maroon" appears. "Welcome to Cartoon Maroon, I'm Timmy Turner, and you know me as _the_ Timmy Turner, the average boy who no one understands from the Nickelodeon Cartoon _The Fairly Oddparents,_ and today, we're going to see of which one of them gets to win a million bucks!"

As they get to be flying over the plan, Vicky gets to see that she might had to see that they could get to use it as they might had to go though the distance as they could possibly notice it.

"Welcome to The Tropical Island." as Timmy's Dad gets to be chased by bees. "For the next 25 Chapters, these people will get to work together as a tribe." as Goofy gets to walk over as he hits Dagget on the head.

"Every night, when a tribe loses, they had to go to Toon council where they had to go vote someone off the island, and with that, we got tribes of 3, of which that named after Donald Duck's Nephews."

As we head over to the red tribe. "The Red tribe will be known as Huey Tribe, where will be seven members known as, Honey McPharson from _Dexter's Laboratory,_ Abagail Lincoln from _Codename:Kids-Next-Door,_ Suzie Carmichael from _Rugrats,_ Both Susan And Mary from _Johnny Test,_ Wimpy from _Popeye,_ Dee-Dee, also from _Dexter's Laboratory,_ and Homer Simpson from _The Simpsons."_

As we go into the Blue Tribe. "The Blue Tribe will be known as the Dewey tribe, consisting of Jeff McPharson from _Dexter's Laboratory,_ Goofy from classic Disney Cartoons, Donald Duck also from Classic Disney Cartoons, Daffy Duck from _Looney Tunes,_ Vicky from the same show know as _The Farily Oddparents,_ that I'm from, Marge Simpson from _The Simpsons_ and Rodolfo Rivera from _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera."_

As we go into the green tribe. "And here we got the green tribe known as the Louie tribe, consisting of Angelica Pickles from _Rugrats,_ Hugh Test from _Johnny Test,_ Lila Test also from _Johnny Test,_ Stu Pickles from _Rugrats,_ Bugs Bunny from _Looney Tunes,_ Maria Rivera from _El Tigre:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera,_ and of course Hoagie P. Gillian JR from _Codename:Kids-Next-Door."_

As we turn back to Timmy Turner, the host. "For we all know that for every three days, the might happen be that they could be voting someone off at Toon council."

As Vicky appear as the text said "Vicky, The Fairly Oddparents" and the subtext said "Dewey Tribe", did you mind readers? I'm trying to form a secret alliance of which she form that she made an alliance with Jeff, Marge and Donald."

"All right, it's our first day on the island and we need to use it so we can make it as we made to 3-way challenges first, then we go down to the 2-on-2 challenges, and then we get to see that we get down to the merges, and soon, after the first 17 have been voted off, we'll be the final four!"

As they put out their hands. "Secret Alliance, to the end!" as Vicky said to herself. "then, I'll get rid of these losers, I'll win the whole thing!" as she gets to dance and laugh evilly at the same time, as a fire extinguisher lands on her as her lips pull out and said "I meant to do that."

-Huey Tribe-

As Abigail gets to put a hammock up, she was going to rest at first as the rest of the tribe as she gets to work here. "Abby, this is our first day as a tribe and you're going to take a nap already?" asked Suzie. "Don't you know that we need to make sure that we need to work together." said Suzie. "Haven't you heard the story of The Grasshopper and the ant?"

"Sure I heard the story," said Abigail. "Besides, if I want to start my way to win $1,000,000.00, I want to win right by being lazy yet."

"Well according to the providence, I Think that we need to make sure that we're going to simply as they had to feel as they get to notice it as they had to see that they might had to get up to the distance as they had to built up a percentage is going to win that $1,000,000.00 at the end of the season." Susan replied.

"And the only way we had to do it, is to build up is to make it as they could feel as they had to work around the bush is to making the odds to win that money is exactly to be 4.76% in order to win." replied Mary.

"And if Timmy gets to make me and Mary to win $1,000,000.00 together, he'll split the money and get to get us each $500,000.00." as they high-five to each other.

-Louie Tribe-

"Isn't this great?" asked Hugh. "All that I'm starting the competition off is peace and quiet."

"It sure is." said Lila as they hit the coconuts together as they drank it.

"Come on, we need to work together as a tribe, and the only way we had to do it is because that we need to pull ourselves together." Said Stu.

"Yeah, so we better to get to work off our butts off!" said his 30-year-old Niece Angelica. "Besides, I Think we need to make sure that it was going to be that quite as they had to build up to it."

"Yeah, I hosted _Toon Maroon_ once, and for you to know that I think that we need to build it up as they could possibly as they had to allow that I'm going to win at the end." Bugs replied.

"Oh Bugs, you couldn't even last one week in the island." said Maria. "If any wants to win a Million dollars, it's going to be me." as she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I Would like to see you try." said Bugs.

"Come on guys, it's our first day, what can go possibly go wrong?" said Numbuh 2 as Timmy shouts to him, "Hey, that's my catchphrase!"

-TOON COUNCIL No.1-

As all three tribes gets to appear, Timmy announced "We decided to save the games until tomorrow, all that anyone cares is who's getting voting off."

And so, with that, they get to be voting off the play as they get to notice about it, as they might had to put all 21 votes in the tribe head. "Let's count the votes!" Timmy announced as he gets to be that he might had to be using as he gets to read the vote. "Krispy Kreame?"

"Mmm, Krispy Cream." as Homer gets to open his mouth as he dazes into the doughnut. "I Don't think I vote for that doughnut place." replied Maria.

"These People gets to be showing off of what was going on, I mean how are you voting off doughnut places if you don't know what was going on here?" asked Honey.

As Donald gets to rip off the votes, Vicky came to Timmy and said "I Told you we should've gone to have some doughnuts _Before_ we get on the Island!" as a sack of Potatoes landed on her.

-DAY 2, HEWEY TRIBE -

It was day 2 as the tribes gets to be taking awaking. "Morning everyone." Said Maria. "I made breakfast." she said. "I know that we got off to an interesting start but I think that we're going to eat some fruit I found." replied Homer.

"I Think that we get to make sure that we're going to get along great." said Hugh. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch honey," said Lila. "I Think that we could be building up our health in order to win some challenges."

As they get to eat as they might had to feel as they get to see that they had to see that they get to use it as they had to build it as they had to allow that it was going to be using as they get to eat it as they get to allow that it was nothing that it was going to show that Maria gets to know about the fruit. "Well you see, these are no regular fruits, these are the fruits that it gets us to make us super strength as much as they could possibly see."

"Oh, I don't feel so good." worried Stu. "me either." said Angelica. "Then again, I could be wrong." as Maria gets to think about it, Stu and her niece gets to ran out side as they vomit, and it seems that Hoagie, Hugh and Lila gets to vomits as they get out side. "Now I know why my cooking's the worst!" as she looked into Marge. "Hey Marge, how come you didn't get to eat my fruit?"

"Hey, I got pregnant 3 times, I don't want to make it my 4th." replied Marge as Maria chuckled nervously.

-HUEY TRIBE-

Suzie gets her tribe mates to be training in order to be using in order to win that tribe challenge, especially Abigail whom that she was getting to be that she was exercising as she gets to be doing jumping jacks as she gets to make sure that she was going it. "You know..." Panting Honey. "Once that you get though the exercising, it's not so bad."

"I know that Mrs. McPharson, but do you think that you get to make sure that she was going to be that we need to work together as a tribe in order to win that tribe immunity." said Susan.

"Less talking more training!" said Abigail as they continued.

-DEWEY TRIBE-

"All right you bunch of maggots, All that we need to win is to make sure that we're going to show those 2 tribes who's boss!" bossed Vicky. "If there could be that there as going to be that we're going to see that we're going to win that tribe immunity and that's we're going to win!"

"I Don't see of we're going with this." said Rodolfo as he gets to fall down.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU SUPERHERO!" shouted Vicky to Rodolfo. "Yes Ma'am!" As gets to continue push-ups rapidly.

-TRIBE CHALLENGE-

As Timmy gets to tell the readers. "Today, we're going to be having a tribe versus tribe versus tribe, 2 immunities instead of one." as he tells them more. "Today, 3 tribes gets to be racing down to the finish line and the first place tribe gets to be competing with some pies." as Pies get to be appearing in front of Timmy. "Each of the tribes might get to be using exploding sodas."

as he gets to the 3 tribes. "Okay troops, you get down to the shaken sodas, and you bring it right here, the first two tribes will each get an immunity." As he gets to use his checkered flag. "Ready, set-" as the tribes get to ran off already. "-go." disgruntled Timmy.

As they get to race down, the tribes as they get to race down as they might as they get to ran down as they had to use it as they could as Vicky of the Dewey tribe gets to give Maria of the Louie tribe the Slip as she gets to slide down as she might had to feel as she was rolling to a ball as she was going to see that she was simply as she was going to get down.

Next, Donald had to give out though as Susan and Mary had to fall off as they get to use it as they get to be possibly as they had to feel as they get to notice as they get to ran off over there.

After, it seems that Honey of the Huey Tribe give Goofy of the Dewey tribe as he gets to fall down as he screamed.

Finally, Vicky had to give Homer a big slip off as he gets down as he gets to land.

As both tribes Huey and Dewey gets to grab as they each took a shaken soda, as Vicky got blasted by the soda. "Congratulations Huey Tribe, Congratulations Dewey Tribe, you get each immunity, oh and Vicky, you're going to have some pies." as Vicky gets hit by pies along with the rest of the tribe. "We get Immunity, hooray!"

-TOON COUNICAL No.2-

As the Dewey Tribe came to Timmy. "This is your first Toon council and it's your duty to be voting someone off."

As each member gets to be voting as they get to see that they made their votes as Timmy gets to count the votes. "One for Stu, One for Angelica, One for Lila, One for Stu, One for Lila, One for Angelica." as the tribe gets worried. "2 votes Angelica, 2 Votes Lila, 2 votes for Stu." as Timmy gets to pull off the final vote. "And the first of the Louie tribe voted off to be..." as Timmy gets to read the final vote, as he finds it amusing. "Lila." as Lila finds it suspicious. "Sorry Lila, the Toons have spoken."

LATER...

As Lila gets to be on the boat, she told Hugh "Don't you worry, I want you to win and beat our daughters in their game."

"I promise I'll get to defeat our daughters and then I'll ground them if I Don't get to make it to the merge." said Hugh as they kiss.

As the boat gets to sail away, Timmy said to the readers "One down, 20 to go."

Come back next chapter if the tribes could be going to be farther into the game, and see who will be the second voted off.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: And in case you haven't notice it, Dexter's parents haven't been called Jeff and Honey since one of my earlier stories _Younger And Younger Parents_ for the _Dexter's Laboratory_ category, so I wanted you to know.


	2. Chapter 2-Canoe Racing

A/N: Previously on _Cartoon Maroon,_ 21 of your cartoon favorites are stranded on an island and if you must get to know, you might get to see that they split into three tribes named after Donald Duck's Nephews, and on the first Toon Council, they get to see that they voted for Krispy Kreames. Who in the world does that?! Anyway, they head over the first challenge and it seems that both Huey and Louie had both won Immunities, and on a another Toon Council, they voted off Lila as she told her husband Hugh to take care of Susan And Mary. What will happen in this chapter? Only time will tell.

Previous Voted Off:  
21st Place: Lila Test (Dewey Tribe)

Chapter 2: Canoe Racing without paddles

"It's Day 3 and it seems that our players ain't going to be that simply as they could to do so." Host Timmy Turner announced as Maria gets to take a shower- oops! Sorry!

She screamed and she pulled the curtain closed.

"Okay, Lila test of the Dewey Tribe has been voted, so if any of the others get to see that they get to off, that means that we get to possibly as they get to be voting off next as well." as her alliance nods their heads up and down, she gets over to see that they might to notice that Bugs finds her alliance to be suspicious.

As we go to Timmy Turner, he told us "Our tribes are going to use canoes in order to race and get to win as possible, the two tribe will each get immunity." as all three tribes get to be on the canoes, they had to be exactly had to be taking a race to the finish line." As Timmy gets to raise the checkered flag. "Ready? Go!" as the tribes that they could get to be rowing as they might had to row as they could possibly as they can.

"Come on, put your back into it!" as they get to row faster as they might had to get as they could possible as they get to do, as Tribe Huey gets to be rowing there. "Come on, we got to row faster!" Shouted Suzie. As they get to be going as they get to row faster and faster and faster as they had to row after as they had to do so.

"Come on, put your backs into it!" shouted Numbuh 2 as they get to row as they might had to use it as they get to row faster and faster and faster.

As Vicky gets to switch the arrows from the finish line to the left, doom to the right, they knew that they could as they might had to feel that they get to see that it was going to show that it was nothing as they could possibly as Tribe Dewey gets to win, as Tribe Louie gets to a halt. "Something's not right here." said Jeff as he gets to see that he might had to switch those arrows back. "ahh, that's better." as he gets to be that he and his tribe are rowing some more as they could get to the finish line.

As for the Huey Tribe, they had to see that they could possibly that they took the wrong turn after all as they ran into a waterfall as Maria Hyperventilates as she and the rest of the tribe saw that they had to taken a turn as they get to fall down as she seems that it was going to use it as they could possible as they would get to the finish line as the 2 other tribes to the first _and_ second.

"Tribe Dewey and Tribe Louie are the winners!" Timmy announced. "And here it is, Immunities and a free dinner under the stars for each of you." as they get to the tribes, as they could possibly as they might had to do anything about it. "I get a feeling that we're going to Toon Council."

-TOON COUNCIL No.3, Later that night-

As the Huey Tribe gets to the Council, they get to see that they might had to vote. "Okay everyone, it's time for voting, and the only way to do that is to use some butterfly ballots." as Timmy released the butterflies as it tickles honey.

As Susan and Mary saw that they get to see that they get to fly away.

After they made their votes, Timmy looked over them as he know of who got voted off next.

"Sorry Wimpy," Timmy Apologized. "The Toons have Spoken." as the Butterflies wipe over to Wimpy leaving. "Even though, I had 3 days fun on the island, I think that we could bet that they could allow that they might had to see that make it as they could show about it, and I'll be happily to be paying you a hamburger for a Tuesday." as the boat come to him. "Wimpy, you're going to see that you might had to use it as they could allow that it was going to see that he was lucky enough to let as they could go to it.

"First Lila and now Wimpy." as Vicky smiles evilly. "Perfect."

Tune in the next chapter to see if the 19 toons are going to use it as they get to see that they're more challenges as they could as they had to for some more fun.

In meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3-Wondering into the trees

A/N: Before we began, just to let you know, in the last chapter, the teams had to do some canoeing that is Vicky of the Dewey tribe gets to cheat as she and the rest of the tribe gets to win First place, until they had to taken the wrong way, so at the end, Wimpy got eliminated and head home for a bunch of hamburgers. 18 are left, who will be the next one to go? Find out now, but before you do, here's a list of eliminated players.

Previous Voted Off:  
21: Lila Test (Dewey Tribe)  
20: Wimpy (Huey Tribe)

Chapter 3: Lost in the trees

"Today, we get to see the tribes that they could relax." Timmy Turner announced as Rodolfo gets to relax in the tree as Vicky gets to her alliance. "Well, it seems that at the Huey Tribe, they voted off Wimpy, but as we get to know that, I think that we could be that we be getting that they would had to use it as they get to allow that it was going to be a very lucky alliance." as the alliance gets to see that they get to see that they're going to feel as they had to feel about it.

"The first place tribe gets to have an buffet gets to have an reward." said Timmy.

"What's the challenge?" asked Hugh. "The Challenge is to into the trees as they get to see that they had to inside that those woods and find some of the fruit that you can find." replied Timmy.

As the Tribes get be putting together. "Ready? Go!" As the tribes get into the trees, they knew that the tribe happen that they get to make sure that it was going to find some fruit.

"Okay, it seems that the fruit that could be anyway so I Think that we need to find out more about it." Said Rodolfo. "The only way to do so is to make sure that is to find the right food." said Vicky. "As he gets to see that he might had to work hard as he gets to build up as he might had to go when they might had to find the fruit that Marge gets to find kumquats and Daffy finds some peaches and suddenly that they had to see that it was going to show that it was going to see that they're doing a great tribe.

-HUEY TRIBE-

As for the Louie Tribe, Susan and Mary had to find out that they could possibly as they had to find out more as they get to see that they had to experiment. "It seems that the blue berries had to be rare while Mr. Simpson had to find those Boysenberries." Susan replied. "Boysenberries?" asked Dee-Dee. "Of course, that's why that we need to make sure that it was going to be that quite easy for us." replied Mary.

"Mmm, Boysenberries." dazed off Homer.

As Suzie gets to dig up some of the berries, she knew that she was going to be that she might had to feel as she was going to feel that she was going to see that she was going to allow that she made a pie. "The rest of the tribe are going to love this!" as she gets to collect some of the berries.

-LOUIE TRIBE-

As Maria gets to see that she was looking for some tribes, they get to see that she was going to simply as she gets to dig up some of the fruits. "Eh, Maria?" asked Bugs. "do you think that Vicky's alliance might get to be suspicious?"

"What are you talking about it Bugs?" asked Maria. "I'm talking about that the tribe and well, I Think that it could be that she's going to win the whole thing at the end." he said. "Don't you worry bugs." Said Maria. "I Think that Vicky's just a regular player just like the rest of us."

As Hoagie gets to see that he was going to find some of the red berries that he's been collecting. "Well, these berries might had to see that it was going to feel that he was going to feel that he was never allowing that it was going to simply as they had to show that it was never had to see that nothing that would possibly as he gets to be covered by them. "Oh great!" Shouted Numbuh 2.

"Oh great!" repeated Vicky.

Later, the tribes are back with Timmy. "Congratulations Dewey tribe for finding the most berries!" he announced. "And as the winning tribe, they get to have the buffet but they can't have it alone." As the tribes looked confused. "They had to sure it with the other tribe."

"That's easy Twerp." said Vicky. "We think about it and we'll get to share it with the Huey Tribe." As they get to be with the buffet.

As they get to the picnic tables, they get to see that Suzie gets to show them the pie that she made. "Woo-wee! that is a pie!" said Numbuh 5. "Suzie, where did you get the pie?" asked Rodolfo. "Well, it's quite easy, while the rest of you are going though other fruits, I had to make a pie that's made with the blueberries mixed with the cherries."

As they get to eat it, Hugh learn something. "Ooh, I Don't feel so good." as he gets sick. "Or wasn't it the cherries mixed with the blueberries? Wait a second, don't tell me." as he gets to sick and as for the rest for the tribe gets to vomit. "Maybe that I'll stick to singing, that's what I'm good at." as the others vomiting, she chucked and looked worried.

"Oh, I Think that I need go into the hut and lay down for a while." As Rodoflo gets to back to the hut as he gets to lay down as he leaves to lie down as he gazed into the celling as he closed eyes as he gazes into a deep sleep.

STAY TUNED...


	4. Chapter 4-Rodoflo's Pre-Father adventure

by A/N: When we last left off Rodolfo of the Huey Tribe, he and the rest of the tribe gets to join the Dewey Tribe as they get to enjoy the reward known as they had to enjoy when Suzie gets to give them the pie that she made. However, Rodolfo gets to vomit after he gets to eat the pie as the rest of the tribe did that same, expect for Suzie. After they get back from the reward, Rodolfo get to lie down in the hut and sleeps as he gets to dream that he might had to dream about somewhat Familiar.

Chapter 4: Rodolfo's Pre-father adventure

It was that he was reawaken in his bedroom as he gets to see that he was going to show that he got bed, he knew that he was going to make sure that he was finding something different.

"Oh boy, guys, you won't believe the dream that I Had, I was in a reality show and then I got evacuated after I ate Susie's pie." "that's nice dear." said Maria. "Dear?"

As he gets to see that he was originally 27 years old again. "Whoo-Hoo! I'm young, I'm hip, I'm great!" as he gets to jump around though the living room as he gets to see Maria 9 years younger as well. "Of course that you're young again." Maria replied as Rodolfo gasps. "You're young too!"

"Rodolfo, please! You're disturbing the baby." said Maria as Rodolfo realized. "Cf course, I dream the time that Maria have to give birth to my only son!" as he gets to be happy about it, he knew that he simply turn over to Maria. "Uh, don't you worry Maria, I think that we could be that he was lucky enough that he was going to make sure that he was allowing that he was going to work, on the way, he seems that he was excited to be a father (all over again) when suddenly, El Oso made another bank robbery as he gets out with $2,000,000.00 in each bag.

"Well El Oso, I Think that you're going to be that you're facing the wrath of-" as he gets to turn himself into- "WHITE PANDERA!" As he gets to fight as El Oso gets to beat up as he had to give out some of that he was push back into the brick wall. "Well, I Think that could be that quite as they had to allow that he was going to see that he was going to give him a kick as he gets to go down as Oso gets hit as he knocked down. "No more, No more, I give up! Please!"

"Then put the money back in the bank." as he did that, the citizens get to cheer as they get to celebrate on a job well done.

"Congratulations White Pandera, you get to put El Oso behind bars once again!" said the mayor. "You're a hero!"

"No, I'm just a superhero." as he gets to work he had to make sure that he was going to make it as he gets to his wife after work, as he gets to make sure that he was going to be that he might had to get to a powerful amount of villains as he gets to see that he was going to get though those villains every time as he gets to pass as he could get to allow that he was going to allow that he that he was simply as he was allowing that he was going to make sure that it was nothing that he was going to the other side of town as he realized that he was in a dessert as he gets to see that he was nowhere near the hospital. "Oh, this is getting me nowhere." he said himself. "How am I supposed to be a father if there was no way that I could be that he was going to be that he was going to make sure that he was going to notice about it.

"Wait, do I dare to miss the birth of my kid because I get to be lost in the desert!" as he gets to see that he was going to make sure that he was going to ran back into town, he knew that he was going to make that he was going to notice that it was a bunch of life as he gets to see that he had to get back home but it seems that he saws his papi. "Rodolfo, if you're going to see Maria, then I guess that she's already headed to the hospital."

"The hospital?" said Rodolfo. "I Got to be there for Maria and my kid!" as he gets te run over as he might had as he shouted, "Do you need a ride?" he asked him. "No, I Got my car, I can drive to the hospital!" as he gets to drive, he knew that he was going to see that he got stuck in traffic. "Oh come on! I'm going to miss my kid's birth!" as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was going to make it as he might had to make sure that he was going to notice it as that he was simply as they saw a huge monster. "Another monster? Okay, I'm ready to fight him!" as he got jump out of the car, he gets to fight the monster as he might had to as he gets to use it as he gets to fight as he gets to make sure that he was going to fight off as he got accidently got swallowed as he gets to see that he might had to see that he'll get to see that he hit rock bottom. "At this rate, I'm never get to see the birth of my kid." as he gets to look into a picture of him and his wife that they got married, they knew that they could be that he mustn't give up as he might had to make sure that he gets to be there for his pregnant wife as he gets to stop him as he gets to see that he was going to fight as he had to bust that monster as he gets out of the monster as he gets to fight him back.

"Okay you monster, it's time to get pounded!" as he gets to fight has he had to give out as he had to give out the pound as he gets to explodes the monster as the crowd cheers. "Once again, you get to be quite the super hero!"

"No time for autographs," he told them. "I get to my wife!" as he gets to be running to the hospital as he gets to made in there in time as Rodolfo reverts back to himself, he gets to walk over as he gets to see that he gets in here. "Excuse me, I'm here for my wife, is she here?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Rivera's in the room, go right to see her." as he gets to walk up the stairs, he knew that he wasn't going to miss the baby's birth. "Maria, I had to make it because there were a lot of the distractions and then there was a fight between me and Dr. Chipotle, and I got lost in the desert and find my way back into the city, and got to fight a monster and got swallowed and then escape to defeated it and-" as Maria gets to covered his lips, she said "Rodolfo, I know with your career as the white pandera but you had to take a break and-" As she gets to feel the baby kicking as it wants to get out. "Rodolfo, I think that I'm going to get the baby out!" as the doctor gets to be coming out. "I Hope it's a boy, because I Think that I might get him to be a super hero!"

Just as Rodolfo gets to wait in the waiting room, he knew that he might had to see if he could see it, when it was all over, the doctor came to tell him, "You're a father, and it's a boy." as Rodolfo gets to see Maria and the newborn, Rodolfo gets to see that it saw a beautiful baby boy that he seen.

"Well, I was going though names and I thought that I could be that he gets to see that it gets to be perfect enough." Maria said. "Go on, say hi to your daddy." as she gives the boy to him. "Hello little fella, i'm your daddy." As he pulled off his mask, he smiled. "I'm thinking that we'll get to name him... Manny." she replied.

"I like that name, Manny." said Rodolfo. "I was going for Manuel but that'll be too hard to spell." said Maria. "Manny it is."

As Rodolfo looked into baby Manny, he woke up back in the hut as he was still in the game. "Wha-Wha, Where's Maria?" he asked. "She and the rest of the Louie tribe went back." said Suzie.

"Yeah, you were out for awhile." replied Drew. "A WHILE?!" as he gets over to the Louie tribe, he knocked on the door and Maria open it and said "What is it Rodolfo?" as he kisses her, he told her. "I want to thank you for giving me a dream about you giving birth to Manny and we were very happy and I went though obstacles and villains and monsters to fight before that and then-" as she lipped his mouth. "Rodolfo, I understand it, I had that same dream too."

"You too? well then I'm glad that you see that, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay then, see you." as she closes the door, he seems that he was quite happy and get to be the luckiest guy in the reality show.

"Goodness, I feel that I'm in a romantic show." as she chuckles.

That's the end of the chapter, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You

Closing Note: Just for the record, I had to made this chapter to take a break from the _survivor_ special to see how Rodolfo get to fight his way to his baby to be born by Maria giving birth to him, so yeah I just wanted you to know, I didn't add a lot but it's easy come easy go.


	5. Chapter 5-Puzzles Will Be Puzzles

A/N: In case you didn't get to read the last chapter, I believe that Rodolfo of the Dewey Tribe had to be in deep sleep that he dream that he was 27 and a father-to-be, as he gets to fight evil and crime as he gets lost in the dessert as they could possibly as they had to allow that it was going to simply as that he got lost in the dessert, but he seems that he gets to race back to the hospital and her first-time married wife Maria has given birth to Manny, however, I read a chapter to the May 16 Writer's story "El Tigre:New Series", I think that I compare that it was going to see that how Maria gave birth to Manny a little differently, so, I think that May 16 Writer's version might be more correct and mine is a little rusty, which is not, so yeah, as we go into the next chapter, I think that we need to go as we get to the chapter

Chapter 5: Puzzles will be puzzles

As the 19 remaining contestants gets to the challenge, Timmy gets to announced, "Today, you tribes are going to put together some puzzles."

"Finally," said Numbuh 5. "A Challenge that's educated."

"While putting them together as they get to be big blocky forms." As the other tribes looked confused and said "WHAT?!"

"That's right, only two tribes will get immunties who's the third one had to go to toon Council."

As Vicky, Rodoflo and Marge gets to be putting blind folds on, they'll get to see that they get to make it as they get to go as they get to pick up the puzzle peices.

"Hey Twerrp, do you know Which way to bend?" Asked Vicky to Susan. "why no actually, I don't." She replied.

as Hugh gets to Jeff, he warn him, "No no no, you don't want to be taking that puzzle peice," he told him. "what you need is over there!" As he gets to be pointing that rock. "Gee, thanks!" He told him as he run to that rock. "Sucker, what he doesn't know what hit him."

As the tribes gets to use it as they get to follow as they might had to make it as they could possibly as they had to figure it out, then Honey got an idea. "Oh Jeff, I think that we need to make that we need to make sure that we had to learn that the other tribe's going to stop you!"

"Oh they are, are they?" asked Jeff as he gets to find out about the Huey tribe. "Thanks for the tip!" as he gets over as he might had to make sure that he was going to put some of these puzzles as they had get to allow that he was going to use it as they could simply as he gets to make it as he gets to collect the prizes as they get to use it as they could as they might had to allow that he was going to make that he was going to use it as he gets to allow that he simply as they get to work hard as they could.

As he caused the whole Dewey the challenge, as Timmy gets up to see the puzzles. "Great, but I think that you're on to something." as he announced "Huey And Louie are the winning tribes! And they got team immunities!"

As other members of the Dewey tribe looked at Jeff. "Oh boy."

-TOON COUNICL No.4, Later that night-

As all 7 members get to vote off. "Time for some one to be voted off. ready? go!" As they get to vote off one-by-one, until Timmy gets to read the votes.

"Sorry Dexter's dad, the toons have spoken." Timmy's Dad. "Oh, come on," he replied. "You got to be kidding me, it was an accident! I was a mere kid, I was thinking that I could be that I was going to see that it was nothing that I could do!" as he gets to cry.

"Some adults just can't help being kids." Timmy replied.

Come back next chapter as the final 18 gets to have some more fun on _Cartoon Maroon!_

In The meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6-Swimming Up A River 06-14-2018

A/N: Before we began, I Would like to say that first of all, I Had to make my last chapter to be 3-parted, and second, here is the elimination list.

PREVIVOUS VOTED OFF  
21st Place: Lila Test (Louie Tribe)  
20th Place: Wimpy (Dewey Tribe)  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson (Louie Tribe)

And so, we get to show that we're going to have some fun with as our three tribes get to be having fun.

Chapter 6: Swimming In The River

As Timmy gets to show the tribes as he gets to see that he got a challenge. "Today's challenge is you're going to be having some swimming in a river." as the 18 remaining players get to see that they can take a swim. "Okay, I believe that this is going to be a war, you get up, to get to make sure that there are no bombs, and then, you'll get to see that you might had to survive in the river, the winning 2 tribes gets to stay in the river, as much as they like."

As they get to each 1/3rd of the River. "Okay then, let's get swimming."

"You know, a few challenges so far, I could go for a little swim." said Vicky. "Ready? Go!" as they get to enjoy a nice swim as they get to make sure that nothing has to go wrong.

"You know, this is relaxing." said Hugh. "Once you get to relax, it's not so bad." said Marge.

As they get to make sure that they could possible as they get make sure that they had to allow that it was going to be that there are bombs all over the 3 tribes. "OW OW OW OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" shouted Vicky.

At the Huey Tribe, they had to make it there. "I Feel that I get to be that I'm flashing my life before my eyes!" Shouted Susie as showed highlights that she was born, then turn 3, then met Tommy, then grow into Preschool, then to be become a singer, then graduated from high school, then lead to the arrival of the island.

As Numbuh 5 gets to used her paddle as a bat as she gets to hit a bunch of a bunch of those bombs as they get to hit as they get to simply as they could make it as they get to allow that she was saving her team before they get ended up in Toon Council.

As for the Dewey tribe, Vicky gets Goofy get to make sure that he might had to push though the limit as he gets to hit by those bombs as he gets out with his holler. "AY-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!" as he gets to be that he was going to use as he was swimming up the river as they get to simply as they get to use it as he was going to use it as they get to swim up as they had to see that he was going to make it but he fell back down to the river.

Meanwhile on the Louie Tribe, they get to show that Marge had to make it as she was going to use it as they could possibly as they to allow that it was going to simply as they had to allow that it was nothing safe for them.

As Donald of the Dewey Tribe had to swim up and said "Hang on everybody, I'll save you!" as Donald gets to be collecting those bombs as he gets to see that he was going to make sure that he was going to simply to win it as Timmy put up his hand shouted "Time's up, let's see which two of you tribes are going to the next round." As he gets to inspect that that he was that the Louie Tribe that Bugs gets to tell him that, "I Made it, I don't know how but I did it." as he gets to fainted.

Timmy goes to the Dewey tribe next as he gets to see that he was going to show that he was going to quite make up for it, but as for the Huey tribe, he looked into it and said "Boy, you sure know how to use it them all." As he gets to announced "Both Huey and Louie tribes are the winners and the sub prize is, they get to enjoy a river pool party!" As the 2 Immunity-winning-tribes get to cheer, the Huey tribe had to go Toon Council once again.

-TOON COUNCIAL-

As Timmy gets to tell the Dewey Tribe. "You did it before, and you're going to do it again!" As they get to vote, they might had to make sure that they get to vote off as they get to make it as they get to use it as they get to simply as they get to allow that Timmy gets to read the votes, after they got voted.

As Timmy gets to read the voted, he read "Goofy, Goofy, Goofy, Vicky, Vicky, Goofy!" as Goofy couldn't believe his ears. "Sorry Goofy, The Toons has spoken." as Goofy gets to hears that he leaving here. "Poor Goofy." sadly said Donald. "Just one question, who did you vote for?" Asked Honey. "I voted for Vicky."

"TRAITOR DUCK!" as she gets to hit him as Timmy gets to tell the readers. "Who gets stuck with all the bad luck? No one but Donald Duck."

As the score's down to 17 Players left, we gets to see what else that our host Timmy Turner has in store next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box, have a nice day.

Thank You, and I'm sorry for you Goofy fans to read Goofy go.

Closing Note: In case you didn't get to see the voting Progress, here it is.

VOTING PROGRESS  
Rodoflo:Vicky  
Marge: Goofy  
Donald: Vicky  
Goofy: Rodolfo  
Daffy: Goofy  
Vicky: Goofy


	7. Chapter 7-Pottery In Motion

A/N: Just in case you didn't case you didn't see the elemation list, here it is again

21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Jeff McPharson/Dexter's Dad  
18th Place: Goofy

So now you know, so on with the story!

Chapter 7:Pottery In Motion

At the Dewey Tribe, Vicky gets to interduce her alliance. "As we all know that Jeff has been eliminated so I Think that we're going to be using our new member, and that's Daffy duck." as she gets to show him.

"Well, I could be getting that I might had to do to be a part of an alliance." said Daffy. "I can't wait to see of where this is going."

As we head over to Timmy, our host. "Our tribe's next challenge is going to be team pottery making."

"Pottery? Well, I am going to do that." said Drew.

"Ready set-" as he slips. "Go."

As the tribes gets to make some pottery as he gets to see that he was going to do as he was simply as they had to work to win.

"Gee Daffy, do you think that this might get to build up as much pottery as possible?" asked Vicky. "Well, heck if I would know but I think that either one of the other tribe as they get make it as they had to do about it."

With Maria of the Louie Tribe, she was going to use it as Hoagie gets to use it as they had to make it as they would allow if they had to pick it up so they had to simply as they had to build it up as they had to use it as they could possibly as they had make it as they allow as they get show possibly as they had to use it as they could possibly as they think about it.

As for the Huey Tribe, Rodolfo might get to tell them about his tribe about how Maria gives birth to Manny. "You see, I worked so hard so I could be that I might had to possibly to fight all of that crime and villainy so I had to go though this and-" as Honey AKA Dexter's Mom gets to put some Pottery on her. "Yeah, I Guess I should make pottery hard enough."

As they did as they get to work hard as they get to possibly as they had to allow that they had to make it as they would simply as they had to learn about it as possible.

"Time's up, let's see who gets first place and who gets second place." as Host Timmy gets to possibly as they get to use it as he checked out the Louie Tribe's sculpture as they could possibly as he gets to see that an sculpture of the late Chuck Jones.

Next came the Dewey Tribe's sculpture as they seem that it was make a sculpture of Vicky herself. "Nice." said Timmy scarastily as he goes over to Huey Tribe's Sclupture. "Nice, but I think that's a little sloppy." replied Timmy. "It seems that The Dewey Tribe and the Louie Tribe are winners!"

As they get to cheer. "I'm sorry that I Got to vote you off the last toon council Vicky." Donald Apologized. "Can you forgive me?"

"I'll give you another chance Duck." said Vicky. "But you got to be on your webbed feet."

-TOON COUNCIL NO.5-

As the Dewey tribe that they get to vote, Timmy gets to read the final vote. "Dee-Dee."

"WHAT?" Shocked Dee-Dee. "That's the way it goes Dee-Dee."

"But that's impossible, I'm smarter, I'm wiser, I'm- I'm-" as she stopped herself in defeated. "See you around." as she leaves. "The Toons have spoken".

"Well, it seems that Dee-Dee's going to be getting of she deserve." as Vicky chuckled.

As for Dee-Dee, Dexter saw on TV that Dee-Dee go eliminated and ended up in 17th place so he had to give him the lab. "The Lab is yours." as Dee-Dee cheers as she gets to wreck it, she said "This sure beats being on an island any day."

Come back next chapter as host Timmy Turner got in store for the 16 remaining players in _Cartoon Maroon!_

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-06-29-2018

A/N: in case you don't know what happen in the last chapter, here it is, it seems that Vicky welcomed Daffy into her alliance as they get to make sure as they get down to the final 4, as they get to possibly as they had to make it to do so, they form into a better alliance as they would possibly as they could make it as they would ever did before, later all 3 tribe had to make pottery so they had to make it as they had to build as they had to do so, in the end, it seems that it was the Dewey Tribe and the Louie Tribe that win both won Immunities, and in Toon Council, they had no choice but to vote off Dee Dee, and so the eliminated list goes like this:

Eliminated List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee Dee

And so, we open this chapter as Host Timmy Turner gets to see what he's up too.

Chapter 8: Go Kart Race of 2 tribes

As we go to host Timmy Turner. "Today, we got our three tribes gets to be turning into two!" as they get to looked at each other. "I think that we're going to be that quite as they get to use as they get to possibly as they get to make it.

"We learn that the Louie Tribe is too small to compete anymore so we need to make sure that we're going to use it as they had to use it as they had to make up as they get to possibly as they get to use it."

as they get to see that it was going to make it as they get to make it as they could possibly as they had to do about it. "For the new Huey Team it's Honey, Susan and Mary, Abigal, Suzie, Homer, Hoagie and Maria."

"Yes, I'm part of the red team!" said Maria as he goes over there.

As Timmy continues. "And for the green team, it's Vicky, Daffy, Donald, Marge, Rodolfo, Stu, Angelica and Bugs." as the now-new members get to the Dewey tribe. "oh no, Maria's on the red tribe!"

As Timmy gets to the immunity challenge. "Okay, I'm going to take back those immunities, I'm going to put them back into one whole Immunity."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to get that Immunity!" excitedly said Vicky. "And that rate, I will get that chance." as she laughed evilly.

As Timmy gets to be that making it as they get to announced of what it is. "Today, both brand new tribes gets to have a team canoe race."

"A Canoe race?!" asked the tribes. "That's right, you get up, and you'll have to in those canoes, and who ever gets to the finish line gets the tribe immunity." as we get over there. "There you go, you'll get to use these paddles, and whoever gets it might get to take it home." as he gets to use his checkered flag. "On Your Mark, get set-" as the tribes get to canoe in a jiffy. "-go." as he got annoyed.

As the tribes get as they had to race down to the finish line as Vicky gets a chance to make sure that she was going to use it as she was going to put those as they had to possibly as they get to make it as they had to use it as they would make it as she gets to throw a bomb at Maria as she gets to play hot potato with as she passes to her teammates as they get to use as they get to possibly as they get to throw over at the grass as it exploded. "Rats!" angered Vicky as they get to pull it off as Daffy gets to use it as he was going to be that he gets to use his slingshot as they get to use it as they get to possibly use it on Bugs as he gets to use it as they had to go as they had to make it as he gets to spin it.

As for they get to use it as they had to use it as they could allow to do it.

"Look, it's the finish line!" replied Marge as they get to possibly as they get to ran over it as they get to make it as they had to use it as they had to make it just in time.

"Congratulations Dewey Tribe!" Timmy announced. "You get Team Immunity!" as they get to cheer as they get to celebrate. "Sorry, I didn't get at a chance to make it allowed with it."

-TOON COUNCIL-

As Timmy gets to tell them. "Okay gang, time to vote, ready? Go!" as they get to vote as they get to make sure as they get to possibly as they get to do so, 8 votes later, Timmy reads the final one. "Mary Test!"

"WHAT?!" Shocked The Girls. "That's how it goes sometimes." said Timmy.

"Don't you worry, I will win this one!" said Susan. "You go home and do some experiments on Johnny." "Okay." as Hugh gets to take her home. "Come on, you're Susan's twin sister, you can do experiments on Johnny Without her." as he winces. "I can't believe that I said that!" as they leave.

"The toons have spoken!" Announced Timmy.

"Yes, I believe that Susan Test of the Huey tribe is out, all that we need now is the next one to go." as Vicky rubs her hands evilly as she laughs.

Tune in Next chapter if the remaining 15 gets to be that they got to do as much.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I had no more room for Hugh Test so he had to be there as a Co-Player with Lila Test whom that she got eliminated from the first chapter, so yeah, I'm sorry if you felt that way, but he'll be back to take Mary's Place in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9-07-05-2018

A/N: When we last left off the tribes, they have been reduced from 3 into 2 as they get to build up as they get to use as they get to use when they get possibly as they get to use it as they had to make it as they had to allow to do so, then later at the Go-Kart Challenge, they had to be racing as they get to be that they get to be going as they had to race around. Then, out of the blue, it seems that the newly Dewey tribe that got immunity as they get to take a night of Toon Council, that's when the newly Huey tribe has voted off Mary Test so they get they could possibly as they get to make is they could make it as they get as they had to make it so they had to allow that it was that Hugh gets to fill in for Mary, and so, the elimination list goes like this.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)

And So, on with the chapter!

Chapter 9: Fishing to be up high

As we open up with Vicky and her alliance. "Okay guys, it seems that Mary Test has been voted off the Huey Tribe, so I Think that we need to make sure that we need to make sure that we had to build up as they get to make it to the merge." as her alliance agreed, as Bugs gets to hear that something's up for sure.

Later at the challenge, Timmy announced that he was going to show that he was going to tell him of what's going to be. "Today's challenge is you tribes get to see that it was a fishing challenge." as they get to see that as Vicky gets to rub her hands evilly. "All you have to do is to grab your fishing gear, you use it, and you'll get to catch a huge fish."

As the tribes get to their boats. "Okay tribes, on your mark, get set, Fish!" as they get to fish as they get to possibly as they get to notice it. "So Maria, do you want to do something after the challenge?" asked Rodolfo. "I Don't get to date members from other tribes." Maria replied as he frowns. As Vicky gets to boat as she gets to see that Bugs gets to make sure that he was going to be fishing as Daffy get to use a singing trout. "I Almost feel sorry for that stupid rabbit!" As he gets to throw it into the ocean as he gets to make sure that he was going to see that he was going to use it as he gets to use it as Bugs as he got his fishing pole caught. "I got something, I got something!" as Hugh shouted. "He got something, He got something!" as Hugh cried out "He got something, He got something!" as the rest of the tribe as they get to help him.

"I think that it's a huge whopper as they get to see as he really caught one." As they get to pull off, they get to see how huge it is, as they get to possibly as they get to use it as they had to possibly as they get to make it as they get to use it as they to pull a huge fish as Daffy drops his jaw.

"Wow, he really did got a whopper." said Timmy as it landed on the boat.

As the whopper gets to throw up that singing trout that Daffy has thrown. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the fish that Bugs Bunny of the Huey tribe as caught has bought gifts!" as Bugs gets to picked it up and got a singing trout. "Wow! Thanks Daffy!"

"You're Despicable." said Daffy.

Later, Timmy announced "And the winner is tribe Huey with a huge fish with a throw-up sing trout!"

"WHAT?!" outraged Vicky. "We got this fish and some how, we got a little fishy one!"

As the tribe looked into their little tiny little fish, they knew that they could be that it was going to be that it was a little week. "Oh cheer up Vicky, at least that there's always next challenge." replied Donald. "You got a point."

-TOON COUNICL-

After they made their votes, they vote off Stu. "Stu Pickles." Timmy Announced. "What?!" Stu got shocked as he stands up. "that's the way it goes Mr. Pickles." explained Timmy. "Aw, don't you worry Uncle Stu, I'm sure you'll get to try again, some day."

"The Toons has spoken!" Timmy announced again.

"Well, that may be fun but at least that I get to be that quite as they get to do so and such." said Vicky as she wickedly laugh.

Tuned in Next chapter as the final 15 gets to be more competitive as they already are!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: In the descant of the late Jack Riley, his character Stu happens to be taking a Post-Sequel after he got voted off the show so he get to be taking a "Baby adventure", and it's coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10-07-14-2018

A/N: this is the first chapter since July 5th of this year and when we last left off the tribes, they had to make it a big fishing challenge. Daffy of the Huey plans to put a singing trout in the sea, but when Bugs of the Dewey tribe had to make it as he could be that he was going to simply as he was going to allow that he and his teammates gets to pull of the huge fish and throws up a singing fish. Later at toon council, the Heuy tribe had to vote off Stu Pickles as they get to see that he finish in 16th place, and so, the elimination list goes like this:

21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)

And now, here's comes another chapter!

Chapter 10: Puzzle making disasters

As we got to Huey Tribe. "Okay guys, we need to make sure that we need to make it as they could use it as they had to make sure that they get to lose."

as Donald raises his hand. "What if they could possibly win like they did last time?" he asked.

"Easy my temper-losing-friend," said Vicky. "I think they could possible as they had to use some stuff as they could make it as they had to do so." as she cackled.

As we go in a challenge, Timmy announced "Okay Tribes, our next challenge is to do a puzzle."

"Well that can't be that bad." Said Susan. "A Jigsaw puzzle!" as the tribes looked shocked and surprised.

"A Jigsaw puzzle?" said Vicky. "Well, I think that it wasn't like that when I get to make it as they get to allow to do so."

"All that you need to work together in order to be exactly as you need to make sure that it was going to simply as they had to work as they had to do so, first one to put all 100 pieces together wins immunity."

As the tribes gets to their puzzles. "Ready... Set... Put together!" as they get to put together as they get to make sure that they had as they get to possibly as they had to work hard as they get to use it as they get to do so.

"Psst, Donald," whispered Vicky. "I Think that Bugs and Susan are going to as get pieces as they had to make it as they get to learn that it was going to be immunity win."

As Donald gets to the bottom of this, he could get as they might had to go as they would allow that it was going to save it as they had to work together as they get to allow that simply as they had to build up as they see that Donald had to use it as they had to make it as they get as they had to simply when they get to show that he messes up the pieces.

As we get to see that Maria and Dexter's Mom as they get to spilt the pieces as they might as they had to simply as they get to do so, they had to quite as they had to build up as they had to make it as they get to put the pieces together.

It was that the whole tribe was losing balance.

"Time's up, let's see, how you do." as Timmy gets to see that how much did they do.

As Timmy gets to take a look at the puzzles, they seem that they need to make it as they get to possibly as they had to use it when they might had to see which puzzle to give the tribe as they get to possible as they might had to learn that he made his decision.

"I made my decision." he announced. "It turns that with a perfect puzzle, the Dewey Tribe has win it!"

As the Dewey tribe cheers, the Huey tribe as they get to see as they had to learn that quite as they had to go to toon council. "I Knew that our perfect puzzle paid off, I knew it for the whole challenge." replied Daffy.

-TOON COUNICL-

Later at the toon council, Timmy gets to pull the final vote. "Susan Test."

"WHAT?!" Suzie shocked. "That's the way it goes Suzie Girl." said Suzie. "Don't you worry, I Will get to win for you." said Hugh.

"You too Mr. Test." said Timmy.

"What?!" also shocked Hugh. "You've been a bad coach since the beginning."

"Okay, I take the hint." as he gets to take Susan to the boat.

"The Toons Have Spoken!" Timmy announced as they get to the boat, they saw Lila and Mary.

As they got to the boat, I Think at we get to see that it was going to be that quite as they get to be that they could talk about it.

"Oh, I don't think that Timmy thinks that you're a bad coach, I think that you're a great coach." said Lila.

"Gee, thanks honey." as they hugged.

"Sorry you didn't get to win." said Mary.

"Yeah, it was a tough competition anyway." replied Susan. "How about we get to make some experiments and look into Gil next door," said Mary. "That always cheers up."

"You're right Mary." said Susan. "We'll get to make experiments, test it on Johnny, and looked into Gil Next Door." as they sigh and said together. "Ah Gil." as they get to go back home to Porkbelly with their parents.

Join in next chapter as the remaining 14 gets to be that have challenges.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I Had to believe that I made Hugh coach in the first place, so yeah, I wanted you to know about that.


	11. Chapter 11-07-18-2018

A/N: When we last left of the tribes, they had to do a puzzle as they get to see that it was going to make sure that it was going to put those puzzle pieces together as they get to possibly as they had to build up as they had to make it as they get it as they had to work hard as they get to do so as they get some puzzles together, it wasn't long when that the Huey tribe has won Immunity. At Toon Council, they vote off Susan Test as Hugh gets to take him vote since he's off the game too, and so, the elimination list goes like this:

21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)

And so, they had to make sure that it was going to be that as they get to possibly as they had to allow as they get to possibly as they had to possibly as the remaining players get to see that they could make it as they to allow that they had to make it as they had to face another challenge.

Chapter 11: Food cooking disasters

As all tribes gets to be that tribes of two gets to see that it was going to be that quite as they had to allow that Timmy makes an announcement.

"Okay tribes, today that we're going to be cooking and making me to test it." as Timmy holds up a spoon.

"What's in it for it Twerp?" asked Vicky. "Well, the losing tribe gets to be taking the winning tribe's meal to Toon council." as Vicky smiled wickedly.

"Ready, set, go!" as the tribes get to be that quite as they get to possible as he was going to make it was they could make it as they had to allow that it was simply as he was going to be that it was out of touch as they had to make it as they get as they get to possibly as they had to learn that it was that they get to cook here.

"Vicky, I Got this!" said Donald. "I think that Vinagur gets to pour into it!" as he gets to put it in there as they get to see that it was going to be that it was simply as they get to make it as they get to do so.

At the Dewey Tribe, Bugs gets to use some carrots as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they get to do so as they had to let things to be that they would make it as to possibly as they had to make it as they get to allow that as they get to use it. "Forget it Bugs," said Maria. "I think that we need to build it as we get to see that we're going to use it as they get to pour into high melted spaghetti sauce!" as Maria gets to pour as Rodolfo gets to see that he looked at Maria smiled as she looked right back at him.

"Focus Rodolfo!" shouted Daffy. "We got to work hard!" as they get back to cooking as they get to work hard as the get to make it as they get meal as we get to do so as we need to make it as possible!" as he gets to make sure as he was going to allow to do so.

The Tribes get to make up as they would make it as they had to put the finishing touches. "Time's up," announced Timmy. "Let me taste test your meals." as Timmy gets up to Dewey's Tribe first. "We called it Maria's Surprise." said Maria. "What's the surprise?" asked the host.

"You'll see." as he gets to test it as he gets to be that he gets to feel that his face is filled with red hot believing that it was going to be that he was going to see that he was going to get water. "WATER, WATER!" as he gets to the ocean as he gets to see that he was going to hot here.

"That was extremely hot." said Timmy. "How I get to taste test Huey Tribe's meal." as Timmy gets to be that he finds out about this. "Mmm, not bad, but I think that was simply out of distance." as he gets to announced. "Dewey Tribe wins! and you get to take some of that home with you!" as the Dewey tribe cheers. "By the way, what was in it?"

"Hot Peppers that I Found before the challenge even began." Maria explained.

"Yeah, it figures."

-TOON COUNICL-

"Okay, I think that you're going to enjoy your meals right after you make your votes." Timmy announced.

as they get to vote, they get to see that it was going to make sure that he was going to use it as they get to possibly as they had to use it.

After all votes had been tallied, Timmy reads them as possible. "Honey, Honey, Honey, Honey, Honey, Donald!" as Honey looked shocked at him. "Sorry Dexter's Mom, the toons have spoken, it is unanimous."

"Oh well, at least that I Had my fun." as she gets to go home as they go home with her bowl of Maria's Surprise.

"Another loser bytes the dust!" said Vicky. "At this rate, I think that we're go back to that tribe hut." as the rest of the tribe gets to take their surprise to go.

Come back next chapter as we get to see that 12 remaining tribe gets to see that they could get it as possible!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: It seems that after 9 players got voted off to make you feeling for lunch, post that in the comment box as well to see what you're having for lunch or if you already have lunch, or if you don't time for lunch, that's fine by too.

-COLD ENDING-

(Timmy came into the Aurthor's Basement)

: So, I Think that you got Mrs. Rivera's Surprise got you too, huh?

Timmy Turner: Oh yeah, that was more hot then the episode of I wished that my Mom gets to be an amazing chef.

: Don't tell me, "Food Fight"?

Timmy Turner: Uh-Huh.

: Well, I got to get to lunch myself, because I'm thinking a Ham and Cheese sandwich, or a frozen pizza, or something in the fridge. What a minute. (Looks in Computer screen) Am I still typing? Yikes! I better update my story Pronto!


	12. Chapter 12-Basket Brawl

A/N: When We Last left off our tribes as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they had to simply as they had to work hard as Timmy gets to make sure as the tribes as they get to make some cooking, as the Dewey Tribe gets to make it though Maria's Hot Surprise as they get to use it as they get it as they had to allow as they get to make their recipes, at the end of the challenge and the Huey tribe has voted off Dexter's Mom, Honey, and as we all know, here is the elimination list so far:

21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson

And now, let's see if we get to see if our remaining players gets to be excitably working hard as they get to possibly as the had to notice about the next challenge.

Chapter 12: Basket Brawl

As we open up with Timmy Turner. "Today, we're going to be playing Basketball!" as the tribes cheer. "Today, Our tribes gets to be that that they had to be that they're going to be making it as they get to be that they're going to be going to get it as they get though the hoops."

As tribes Huey and Dewey gets to be listening up. "Listen up Tribe, you're going to use it as they get to make it though this ball into this hoop."

As Donald Chuckles, Vicky noticed it as she gets to be playing up to her ear.

"You'll get to make it as they could allow that it was going to make it as they would make it though the ball into the hoops and then to do so, I think that it could be that it was going to be that score worth 5 points, and then you'll get to be that as they get to possibly as they had to allow to do so."

As the tribes gets to be that they're going to be on each side. "I hear 5-on-5 but 6-on-6? This is getting to be exciting." replied Rodolfo.

"Okay, on your mark, get set-" As Timmy pushed the horn.

These two are going to be on the right side as they get o be that they're going to be that taking it on the right side as they got go as they had as they go though the ball.

"Okay Rodolfo, prepare to take on the ride side." as Homer gets to the hoop-de-loop, he gets to throw the ball into the Basketball hoop!

As Homer gets to be landing on it. The Score is Huey Tribe 0, Dewey Tribe 1.

As Marge gets to be that she was going to allow that it was simply as she was going to use it as they get to use it as Maria gets to the hoop de loop as Rodolfo gets to worry as he was going to use it as Vickey gets to be throwing in there as she gets though the hoop.

The Score is now Huey Tribe 1, Dewey Tribe 1, all tied up.

"All right, way to go Vicky!" said Donald, as he and Vicky got a high five.

As they had to allow that it was going to make it as they get could though the distance as Rodolfo gets to throw it as they could get it as they allow that had to make it as they get to do as they get to make it as they would to do so as he gets to the basketball hope as he gets to be that as he was going to be that it was simply as they had to allow that they would simply as they could to do so as Abigail gets to be doing her "Numbuh 5" Pull as they get to see gets to put that ball into the hoop.

The Score is now Huey Tribe 2, Dewey Tribe 1.

That doesn't stop Maria she gets to be that she was going to be that she was going to simply as they get to make it as she was going to be that it was going to allow that she was going to put the touch on Rodolfo. "Listen Rodolfo, I know what you said back at the hut, and I understand that you go back in time as I give birth to Manny, and well, I think that you're going to be that quite as they get as they had to possible that even I'm going to win at the end, I'm going to donate half my money to you."

"Really?" asked Rodolfo. "No, not really." As she gets to pull off as they get to see as they get to cheer her by putting as Maria gets to be using on the score board.

The Score was tied away. "I can't believe that I fell for that!" replied Rodolfo.

Then the game goes on as they get to see that it was going to be that quite as they get to see that it was going to allow that as they get to make it as they get to simply as they had to go though the came, that was until then, the score was 4 all.

"4 all, this is the decider, come on Bugs, you can do this, you need immunity to be going to be that they could exactly as they had to go as they had to make it as they get to get to see that they had to make it as they had to simply as they had to throw in it as Maria had to go for one more hoop as they get to see that they get to make it as they get to cheer as the score is finalized that is Huey Tribe 4, Dewey Tribe 5.

"Dewey Tribe is the winner! And here's you Immunity and your prize too," As he gets to reveal the prize. "A very find buffet for all of you!" as the Dewey tribe gets to be runner as they get to see that some creature already ate their prize. "Oh well, you can't win them all." said Maria as she smiled.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon council, the Huey tribe their votes as Timmy announced "And the final vote goes too..." As he gets to read it. "Angelica."

"WHAT?!" She got shocked. "That's how it goes Angie."

"Okay, I can take a hint." she said as she leaves. "You'll get to see me in the reunion show."

"The Toons have spoken!" Timmy announced.

As Vicky gets to smile evilly, they get to see that her tribe gets to be that it was simply as they get to follow.

"Well, at least this never happened to Michael Jorden." said Daffy.

Come back next chapter as the remaining 11 players as they get to be that they could be that having some challenges.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	13. Chapter 13-Archery In Motion

A/N: When we last left off our players, it seems that they're going though a lot of basketball as they could possibly as they get to make it as they had to play in basketball as they get to possible as they get to make it as they to see which tribe might get to be building up to 5 points as they could possibly as they wanted to do so, and so, with the little experience, Rodolfo gets to be hoping that Maria gets to be playing nice with him but he got tricked as she gets though the hoop as she was going to make it as was going to make though 5 points as they could possibly as they had to make it was they get to make it as they get thought the distance as they had to make it until the Dewey tribe had to make 5 points, and on Toon Council, the Huey tribe voted off Angelica. And now, the voted off list.

Voted off:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles

And now, we get to see what the remaining players are up to.

Chapter 13: Archery in motion

As host Timmy turner gets to their attention from the tribes. "Today, you guys are going to be taking up Archery." he told the tribes.

As the remaining players gets to listen more to Timmy's instructions. "You use a bow and arrow, and then you use it, and then try it hit it with that bullseye target."

As the tribes gets to use their bow and arrows. "You know Rodolfo, I used to go archery when I was in grade school and I never get to use it to win a challenge." said Maria.

"Really, I think that we could be using this as all thought the distance." said Rodolfo.

"Ready? Go!" as the players get to use their bows and arrows as they get to possibly as they had to use it. "William Tell gets to be using this all the time." said Homer. "why, I might be him right now."

As Homer gets to use it as he was going to throw some arrows as he gets to blast it as he might had to go into as he was trying to get though the bullseye. "Nice try Homer, but I think that you should be _focusing_ on the target." replied Marge.

Meanwhile, Donald gets to be using as he was going to shoot some arrows into the bullseye as he gets to be he was going to make it as he was simply as he was simply as he get to possibly as they could get to allow that it was nothing that he find out it was easy.

As for Daffy, he was going to gives out some archery as he was going to see that he was easily that he was going to quite simply as he was allowing that nothing that it was going to allow that excitedly as possible.

The Tribe had to go as they had to possibly to get this real hard as they might had to simply as Timmy gets to see that he was going to look into the results. "Look, Time's running out, The Twerp's going to take a look into the archery and we need to make it as they had to get this as possible!" worried Vicky. "We got to do hurry!" as they get to it faster as they get to had as they get to possibly as they get to make it as possible." as they get to possibly as they had to build it as they could make it as they get to allow that it was going to be that they're going to make sure that he's going to give them results.

"Time's up, let's see what you got." as Timmy gets to see Huey's tribe gets to be that it was terrible, as for Dewey Tribe, they did great. "Dewey tribe is the winner!" he announced. "Here's your Immunity." as Dewey Tribe gets to cheer.

"Great, now all that we had to do is to go to that Stupid Toon Council and vote off one of own once again." angerly steamed Vicky.

-TOON COUNCIL-

After the tribe made their votes, Timmy gets to read the votes. "Rodolfo is the next one to go."

"WHAT?!" Shocked Rodolfo. "That's the way it goes."

"I demanded a recount!" said Rodolfo. "I want to make sure that I never get to be deserved to be voted off, I... I..." as he looked down. "See you around." as he gets to leave. "The Toons have spoken!" said Timmy.

"That Twerp doesn't know what hit him and I believe that he was going to believe that he was going to make sure that to be feeling sorry about it." as Vicky chuckled as she gets to turn her chuckle into an evil laugh.

Stay tuned for the next chapter as the remaining 10 gets to go for some more challenges.

In the meantime, please put in the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14-The Race of all races

fA/N: When we last left off the tribes, they get to be that they're going to be that they have to build up as they get to be that they're going to be doing do to do Archery as they might had to let anything bad as they get to make it as they could allow that the tribes as they get to make many bulleyes as they can, and in the end, it was the Dewey tribe that could be that tribe immunity so they had to have some fun as they get to possible as they get to do so, as the Huey tribe that to vote off the former White Pandera himself Rodolfo* and so, the elimination list goes as follows.

Elimination List

21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera

And now, let's see the 10 remaining players get to be on the ball here as they go into their first _Individual_ challenge.

Chapter 14: A Race of all races

as we go to Timmy Turner, our host. "Today, you tribes are going to be tribes no more, because today's the day that you're going to merge into one big tribe."

As the remaining ten cheered, they get to see that they could possible as they had to get to put the Huey and Dewey tribes to rest as Timmy announced. "The Merged tribe as constisted as follows," as he gets to read some names. "Bugs, Daffy, Donald, Maria, Marge, Homer, Suzie, Abigail, Hoagie and Vicky."

As Vicky gets her original alliance, Donald, Daffy and Hoagie gets together. "I think that it was going to be that we could be that having as they get to possibly as they had to allow that it wasn't going to be possibly as they get to make it as they get to notice as they get to allow that they make it as they would allow that as they had to get it as they would get as they get to make it. "Okay guys, we made it to the merge, so we get to vote off the other 7, we'll take that $250,000.00 each and then we'll get away with it!" as the alliance gets to evil chuckle.

Later, Timmy had to announced the first challenge. "Today, we're going to be playing for Soda pop." as A bucket of Soda pop gets to appear as they had to came in here. "Our 10 remaining players gets to be racing to get that shaken up soda pop as they get to race down the finish line of which it's exactly the same."

As the 10 players get to the starting line. "Okay players, you get the bucket of shaken up soda pop, and you bring it back here. The Winner gets immunity." as he gets to set the checkered flag. "Get on your mark, get set-!" as they get to ran as Timmy said "go."

as the racers gets to go as they had to make it Vicky gets to ran over as she switch the arrows as Bugs gets to turn over to left as get gets off as she got the arrows put back in the right way as Bugs get to the waterfall. "Well, I'm here for the soda pop!" As he realized that he wasn't supposed to be there. "Hey, this ain't the finish line." as Bugs gets to see that he was going to be that he relized that something. "I Knew that Vicky would be on the cheating game." as he gets to see that it wasn't right again." As he gets to figure how did Vicky got did that. "I knew that I should've taken the left turn at the race road."

Back at the race, it seems that Vicky gets to make a hole for Homer as he gets to fall into it and Vicky gets to fill it up here as Bugs got to him. "Eh, what's up doc?"

"Vicky is up, that's what's up Patient." Homer replied.

As Vicky gets to continue the cheating, she halted Donald as she gets a phone call from Daisy. "Hello? Uh-Huh, Uh-Huh, it's Daisy, she wans to back."

"Oh Boy!" exictidly said Donald as he leaves.

And last but not least, Vicky to let Marge to go though as she felt is going to be on one of her traps as she gets to bet that Vicky in the lead.

as she laughed, she gets to be that she was going to be that that she grabbed the soda pops as she gets back to Timmy. "I win, win, I win!" as she got splattered.

"Nice work Vicky, you get another bucket of ice cold soda." as she seems to do so. "I get Immunity, hooray!"

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, Timmy gets to show the remaining players how to vote. "Time to vote off by using these shoe box boxes." as they get to use them as they could make votes as possible.

As Timmy gets to read the final vote, he had to see hat the final vote belong to Maria.

"Sorry Maria, the toons has spoken." as they get to the votes. "I know when I'm not around anymore, because I think that it was going to be that it was simply as they had too-" as Vicky gets hit by a boat. "Oh, I see that Rodolfo has brought me a picnic." as she giggles. "Have fun with Rodolfo Maria." said Marge.

"Boy voyage, goodbye, see ya!" As he turns over to himself. "I Think that with after 12 being eliminated, I Think that I deserved a nice long dip at the hot tub."

Join the remaining 9 players as they get to see that they could have some fun around, in the meantime please make some comments in the comments and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Here's a star of star of showing of that that means.

*=Rodolfo got remarried at Maria at the end of one of my earlier stories _Viva Via Cartoons_ and just to let you know that this is a very good chapter in this story so far.


	15. Chapter 15-08-02-2018

A/N: When we last left off our players, it seems the Huey And Dewey tribes are no more as they're merged, and with that, Timmy proposed a race as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they get to they had to race as Vicky gets her way to win that race as she could be that it was going to be quite as they had to allow that it was nothing that they would make it as they get to simply as they had to beat her, but she won 2 cold buckets of soda pop and an very first individual Immunity, at Toon Council, Maria was voted off and she get a boat ride with her remarried husband Maria, and here's the list of voted off players.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera

And now, here's the episode that you've been waiting for.

Chapter 15: Shelter makes things more Protected

As Timmy gets to Narrate "After the first 11 players have been voted off, things gets a little storm as they get to see that they could be that it was going to be quite simply as they had to feel that there's a storm coming." as Homer has to feel that he gets a little wet.

As Vicky talks to her alliance. "Good job voting Mrs. Rivera off last week, we'll get to find as they get to see that there are more losers where they came from." as the alliance nod their heads as they agreed to Vicky.

As a thunderstorm gets to appear on her. "Get out of here you stupid cloud!" as she gets thunder shocked, as she flung about as we go over to Timmy. "Our 9 remaining castaways as they get to see that they got some repair as they get to be building up as they had to do so," as he gets to the remaining castaways. "The one with the best shelter gets Immunity, good luck and go." as they get to run over as they get to see that it was going to be that quite as we start with Vicky.

As she gets to be building up a mansion. "I Would like of this stupid rain could to take this house down." as a thunderous cloud as they get to see that it was going to thunderbolted her mansion as she gets to fell.

As Hoagie gets to appear as he said to her "You'll never get to see that you're going to go build around here." as she gets annoyed.

Donald gets to build up his shelter as he tries as he gets to build it up as he was going to be that it was that he was going to be that he was simply as he gets to build up as he was going to show off as he gets to lost his temper as he gets to repeat his shelter as Hoagie said to the readers. "If you asked me, I think that Donald got up the wrong side of the bed this morning."

As he gets over to Homer as he made his house out of Coconuts. "No, no, no, that's not how you build a house, let me show how it's-" as he took one. "-Done." as they get to fall over on Homer.

"D'oh." sadly said Homer. "Well, if you want to build a house, them I Guess hat you're going to be that it's going to take a lot of work."

As he goes over to Daffy's shelter that's made out of straw. "That's some pretty nice work Daffy." said Hoagie. "Thanks Numbuh 2." "However, I think that it isn't that right." as he gets to pull a string of his string, as it get to fall down. "You're Despicable!" Daffy said to Hoagie. "Don't I know it." said Hoagie.

And finally, he gets to Abigail's shelter of which it wasn't like others, she made it out of lead. "Say, you got a very nice shelter Numbuh 2," he said. "You haven't done this since Cree had to take it down."

"Thanks Numbuh 2." said Abby as Hoagie gets to take it down as he gets to kick it as he gets repeatedly said "Ow Ow Ow." as he healed himself in 10 seconds. "Well, apparently, I think that you're going to be that you're a shoo-in for Immunity."

"Don't I know it." as Timmy gets to check her shelter, she knew that she was going to believe that Abby's going to win all right. "Abigail Lincoln is the winner!" as he gets to make it as they could possibly as they had to inside her new shelter.

"Well, that's comfy." said Timmy.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, Timmy said to the remaining players. "It seems that Abigail has a 1-in-9 shot of winning the winner and she'll get to be a part of the final 8 after one of you gets to be eliminated." as Vicky, Suzie, Daffy, and Donald looked at her angrily. "Good luck." as they get to vote as Vicky knows of who she'll get to be voting for.

After the votes, Timmy read "Hoagie, Hoagie, Hoagie, Hoagie, Suzie, Hoagie, Bugs, Bugs, Bugs." as Timmy goes over to Numbuh 2. "Sorry Hoagie, the Toons has spoken, it was uniamtious." as Numbuh 2 gets angry. "I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" as she gets to pout as he gets to make it as he gets to rant over as he get to see that Timmy said to himself. "You know, I bet that he hasn't had enough of chili dogs since day one." as Hoagie continues to rant.

Come back next chapter as our remaining players gets to be that the next challenge could be more fun then a barrel of monkeys.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: Yeah, I Had to let Numbuh 2 to be breaking the 4th wall so yeah, so sorry about that.


	16. Chapter 16-Finding Fruit 08-04-2018

A/N: When we last left off our players, they feel and noticed that there are going to be the raining season as they get to see that there are a storm a brewing as they get to see that they could possibly as they had to build some shelters, however that Numbuh 2 gets to make complements on their destroyed shelters all expect Numbuh 5's as they get to see that they get to see that she had to relax in it, and now that she won Immunity, she got a 1-in-8 shot of winning the Million. Later at Toon Council, they voted off Numbuh 2 because he didn't have the right things to say with she gets to see that was outraged.

And now, here's the elimination list.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2

And now, let's see if the final 9 gets to be taking some more challenges as they get to be that they're going to find some fruit.

Chapter 16: Fruit me Not

As we got to Timmy Turner, our host. "Okay gang, it looks that that you're going to find some fruit so you're going to make it and eat it."

As we get to see all of the players as they get to possibly as they had to build up as they get to possibly as they get to the starting line.

"Okay gang, on your marks, get set, go!" as they get to find some fruit.

"Mmm, Fruit." as Homer dazed off.

"You find fruit, you'll use fruit and use them into a fruit salad."

As they get to the starting line, Timmy gets to wave the flag. "Okay gang, on your mark, get set, go!" as they get to find some fruit as they can possibly find.

As they get to possibly as they get to make it as they would allow that they had to find some fruit as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they get to do so.

"I think that my fruit dictator as it could help me find some fruit." as Vicky gets to find some fruits as she finds out that Donald Duck was going to see that it was nothing like to do so as she gets to pull him as he was going to be that he was going to the distance.

"Whoops, sorry Donald I Guess that I didn't see you there." As Donald gets to fall.

Then, she had to go to Abigail as she was going for some fruit that she was going to see that she was going to be that it was nothing to do. "It looks like that Numbuh 5 gets to be that she'll have to do with some fruit." as she gets to be getting fruit, she saw Vicky as she gets to trip over her.

"I guess that that'll never get to be that completive as possible." she said.

Then we go over to Suzie as she gets to find her fruit as she was going to make it as she was going to see if there could be fruit. "Okay Suzie, this is your big shot, you only got to win Immunity, you're the youngest of 4 siblings of the Carmichael family and I won't get to be the fourth one out of here."

As she gets to find out that she was going to win, she was going to make finding fruit harder as Vicky gets to be that she gets to throw some coconuts gets to be that get hit by one as she fainted.

"Sorry Carmichael, but you're not going to win that Immunity!" As she gets to win that she was going to Timmy as she sees that Bugs was already won.

"Congratulations to Bugs as he's got Immunity!" Timmy announced. "What? No way!" outraged Vicky as she thrown her Fruit into the ground. "Ain't I a Immunity-Winning-Stinker?" asked Bugs.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, After he gets to read 8 votes, Timmy gets to read one more vote. "Suzie."

"Oh well, 8th place is better then no place at all." said Suzie. "That's what you'll know Suzie."

As she gets to walk down as she as going down to the boat. "I'll return for the final episode." as she gets to leave. "The Toons have Spoken!" cried out Timmy.

"I am so one step closer to winning that one million dollars." as she gets to laugh evilly as she stopped as the others looked at her weirdly. "What? It's what as counts."

Find out as the 7 remaining as they get to possibly to do the next challenge in the next chapter!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	17. Chapter 17-08-07-2018-River Raft Race

A/N: When we last left off our remaining players, Host Timmy Turner gets to forced them to find some fruit so they can get some and make a very delish fruit salad, and so, the 8 remaining players gets to find some fruit, however, Vicky gets to make sure that it was going to see that she was going to notice as she was going to feel that she was going to get the fruit and some how, it was Numbuh 5 herself that got Immunity once again as she made a fruit salad for Timmy. Later at Toon Council, they voted off Suzie because that she had to go home as she was going to be that she was the next one to go, and here's the list of people who got voted off so far.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael

And now, here's what's going to be a very tough challenge for the remaining 7.

Chapter 17: River raft race

As we go to host Timmy Turner as he gets to be explaining his challenge to them. "Today castaways, you're going to be taking a race up the river at the bayou up there."

"Ooh! A boat race!" surprised Homer.

"Did we did a boat race when we were tribes?" asked Marge. "That was a boat race, this is a raft race." Timmy explain.

As we go over to them. "Okay guys, you get your raft, and you'll get to race from here to there." Timmy explain some more.

"The First one gets to win Immunity." As Vicky said to herself "This show is fun for the first few episodes but now it's gone downhill so fast!"

As Timmy gets to wave his checkered race flag. "Ready? Go!" As they get to race as they get to possible as they get to make it as they get to show about it. "I feel almost sorry about that stupid distractions along the way." as she gets to be that she gets to make it as she was going to see that she was going to allow that she was going to use a motor as she gets to go though the distance in here.

As for Daffy he gets to make sure that he was going to allow that it was going to be that he gets to spin around as he gets to be spinning around as they get to make it as he was going though the distance in here.

As for Donald, he gets to be that was going to simply as he gets to be coming around here. "Uh Donald?" worried 5. "Don't you know that there's a shark coming to get you?" "no why?" Asked Donald. "Because there's one going to get you." as he sees that she was right as he gets to row as fast as he can as he reached the finish line.

moments later... "Congratulations Donald," said Timmy. "You're the winner!" as he gets to give him a pat on the back, he sees a shark that happens to be Amethyst in Shark form. "Hey guys, you didn't think that I get to be a shark for reals, did you? I'm a shapeshifter after all." as she gets to leave.

"Now that's what I call fun." said Timmy.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At toon council, Timmy get to read the final vote. "Marge."

"What?!" replied Marge. "That's the way it goes Mrs. Simpson." said Timmy. "You can't do that, It's uncanny! It's Unusual, it's- it's-" as she sighs and said to homer. "See you at home Homer." as she gets to walk away.

"The Toons Have Spoken!" Timmy announced. "Another loser left the island, and thank goodness for that meddling shark too." as a real shark gets to be that she gets chase by Vicky.

Come back next chapter as the final 6 gets to do another challenge on _Cartoon Maroon!_

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	18. Chapter 18-08-08-2018-Sandcastles

A/N: When we last left off our players, they had to take a river raft around the bayou bell as they get to see that they could be that one of the seven can win Immunity and I think that we had as they get to possibly as they get to do so, as Donald was been chased by a shark of which happens to be Amethyst in Shark form, then won Immunity after that. Later at Toon Council, it seems that Suzie got eliminated as she gets to be heading home. And now, here's the list of everybody voted off so far.

Eliminated List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael  
7th Place: Marge Simpson

And now, here are some castle building contest in here.

Chapter 18: Sand Castle In a rage here.

As we go over to Vicky and her "Alliance", she had a plan to build up her and them to the final 4. "Okay everybody, we got to vote off tonight-" as Homer Interrupted her. "You been trying go though this since we started this Doughnut-eating-alliance." then he got dazed off for a second. "mmm, doughnut-eating-alliance." as he gets back to Vicky. "You better back off!" as he leaves.

"We'll see who still around after tonight's vote, fat man!"

As Bugs gets to see that he was going to notice that he was going see that quite as he was simply as he gets to be that he noticed something. "Say Daff, do you believe that Vicky gets her alliance gets a little too picky?" he asked Daffy. "Are you kidding, I remember _my_ alliance back at _Toon Maroon,_ that is until that one, Sam was angry at me, two, I worked too hard, and three I would ended up in Duck season all over again."

"Actually, it's Rabbit season all over again."

"Duck season."

"Rabbit season."

"Duck season."

"Rabbit season."

"Oh forget it!" as Bugs chuckles.

Later at the challenge...

"Our challenge is going to be a sandcastle building contest, Team one will be Donald and Abigail, Team two will be Bugs and Daffy, and Team three will be Vicky and Homer."

"What? No Way!" replied Vicky and Homer together. "Do it, or I'll disqualify the both of you."

"We'll do it." sadly said them together.

"Ready... Set..." as he get to shoot his water gun.

As our teams gets to be that they're get to be sandcastle building, Homer gets to build his and Vicky's as they get to possibly as they had to make sure that he gets it right.

Vicky came up and said "What kind of a sandcastle would have a power plant?" As Homer gets to throw some ball as they get to see that Vicky got hurt, and then she got hurt by another ball, and then a third ball, as she said to Homer. "I hate you."

As we go to Team two as Bugs and Daffy gets to be building up as he gets to be that he gets to be that he was simply as he was going to be that he gets to put some measures.

"Bugs, don't you put that up in there!" Daffy said. "But I want you to make sure that we're going to win that Immunity, we won't get to possibly to be voted off!" said Bugs.

"You're doing it wrong!" Said Daffy as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they get to make a great sandcastle.

At Team one, Donald And Abigail gets to be using that he tried to be using a sandcastle. "Uh, Donald? I think I could handle it."

"No way Abigail, I can handle it." said Donald. "Trust me Donald, I think that we need to make it to build it a castle and-"

"I said I Can do it!" as they get to dig up around here.

-OUTSIDE THE STORY-

Amethyst: So, you wondering how I get to be a shark cameo.

Me: Yeah, I want you to know.

Amethyst: don't ask me, it's your fanfiction.

Me: Back to the story.

-BACK TO THE STORY-

As they get to make as they get to possibly as they get to make sure as they get to have their sandcastles as they get to make them perfect as Timmy gets to see that he gets to inspects them. "Time's up, let's see your castles." As he gets to Vicky as he was hitting Homer in the buttocks.

As he gets to Bugs and Daffy's Castle. "That's amazing, no it's better then amazing, it's awesome!"

"Just need to put the finishing touch." as he gets to put the flag on time as he gets to be that he fell along with the castle. "I Guess I was wrong." as he walks away.

As he goes to Team Number one, he said "Interesting, but I understand that sandcastle's anything but." confused Donald And Abigail.

"Donald And Abigail are the winners!" he announces. "And here's your immunity and reward, a 12-course meal!" as they get to possibly as they get to get them as they had to see that Cree was taking their reward. "You're too late little sister, for this, I get to be gets to be that he was going to possibly as they get to work hard as they get their reward back. "Hey Cree, how's about a full-course meal by me!" as she gets to stop her as she gets to hop over to the trees as she got her as the reward gets to throw on the Alligators.

"Aw man!" said Abigail. "There goes our reward."

"You got lucky this time." as Cree gets to fly away.

"Look on the bright side," said Donald. "At least that we still got Immunity."

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, the final 6 will become the final 5 after this vote. "Okay players, time to vote off one of you the island." As Vicky and Homer looked into each other's glare. "Good luck."

As they get to vote, Homer wrote down "Icky Vicky" as Vicky gets to vote of "Dumber Homer."

After the votes has been casted, Timmy reads "Homer, Homer, Homer, Icky Vicky..." as Homer snickered as Timmy resumed. "...Dumber Homer..." as Vicky laughed as Timmy gets to finishing up reading the votes. "Homer, that's 5 Votes Homer, 1 vote Vicky." as he goes up to Homer. "Sorry Mr. Simpson, the toons have spoken."

As Homer got up from his seat. "It was that stupid babysitter of yours, I'll take care of him!" as he got his belt, Homer gets to run up to Vicky, she screamed as he gets to chase her, as he said to the readers like you. "You know, I believe that she's Icky with a capital 'V', but you know, sometimes I feel sorry for her." as they get to chase ever after.

Come back next chapter as they get to see what the Final 5 are going to do next.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: In case you didn't know, Homer's vote happen to say "Icky Vicky" that reference the song with the same name of which it was originally from _The Fairly Oddparents_ and its episode "Boys In The Band", so if you see that episode, post that in the comment box for that too.


	19. Chapter 19-08-10-2018-Sacvanger Hunt

A/N: When we last left off our final six, they had to be building up a sandcastle building contest, so they had to make as they get to win immunity, however, Homer and Vicky didn't go so well as they get to fighting as they get to possibly as they had to use it as they get to make it, Bugs and Daffy gets to make a sandcastle that big, and then Donald And Abigail gets to make it as they could get to make it as they had to build it as they get to use it as they get to allow that they get to make as they would had to work together as they get to allow that they're going to use it as they had to win it, after Timmy Inspects it, he announced that the temper-losing-duck and the Sector "V" Operative had won both Immunity and Reward known as a buffet, that is until Cree gets to take it and Abigail gets to fight her as Numbuh 5 as accidentally feed it to the alligator. Later at Toon Council, Homer got voted off as he got angry at Vicky because she wanted to vote him off and deserved to be chased, and now, the elimination list has been updated

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael  
7th Place: Marge Simpson  
6th Place: Homer Simpson

And now, we go to the final 5 as we get to be taking a reward challenge for a change.

Chapter 19: Scavenger Hunting We Go

As we go to the final 5, they seem to be relaxing. "You know, after seeing the first 16 go, I think that this is getting to be less fun and more seriousness." replied Vicky.

"Yeah, things are getting to be more quiet lately." as they get to see that they're going to be that they could be that they're going to use as they get to do some stretching around as Timmy announced "Today, our players gets to be on a scavenger hunt." as we go to Timmy himself. "As you can be that these items are around for the items since day one."

And so, it shows that some examples as they are a tire from Day 1, an floating chair from Day 8, an mini-fridge from Day 13, An Piano from Day 17, and finally, an treadmill from Day 21.

"The first one who gets back the most items gets $500.00 and a t-shirt."

"WHAT? NO IMMUNITY?" Vicky replied.

"Timmy, are you sure this is accurate? because I don't think $500.00 would cut it." replied Daffy.

"You're right Daffy." said Timmy? "How about, _$1,000.00_ and a T-shirt."

"That's better." as Daffy gets to be stay calm for 3 seconds as he replied. "A Thousand Bucks! Whoo-Hoo!"

"I think that I Could be better that I'm the one the one who happen to go all natural." as we get to see that Vicky Naked in pixelated censorship.

As we get over to the final 5 as they get to the starting line as they get possibly as Timmy gets to wave the checkered flag. "Get on your mark, get set-" as they get to run. "Go." he got annoyed.

As Donald gets to use a tire, he gets to roll down as he gets to see that he was going to be that was simply as he was going to roll down as he gets be that he was rolling down.

We get to see that Daffy gets to see that he was playing on the piano as he was gently gets to be that he was working on the tunes when suddenly, "Hey, wait a minute." as h gets to imagine the time that he was playing a piano on _Toon Maroon_ as he gets to be playing well as he gets to be that he was going down to a waterfall as he gets to play so high that the keys got broken the lines inside the piano as he gets to fall down.

"Oh no, I'm not going though that again!" as Donald gets to fall down as he gets to be that he got attack as he and Daffy gets to be that fell down as he gets to be that they fell into the Ocean.

Then, we go to Bugs Bunny as he gets Abigail gets to see that she was going to be that she had to use that Mini-Fridge as Bugs gets to be that Treadmill as they get to possibly as they had to allow that he was simply as they could make it as they get to allow as they had as they allow as Bugs gets to run over as he gets to Numbuh 5. "Eh, Abby, I Think that you're going to be that you might as they had to possibly as they get to make it as they simply had to use it as they get to possibly add the mini-fridge to the Treadmill as it can fling out into the ocean. "Uh, you get to keep the mini-fridge." said Abby.

As we go into Vicky, she gets to relax on her floating chair as she gets to see that she was drinking her pink lemonade as she gets to finish it, as she gets to a waterfall.

As she gets to hold on real tight as she could go high and higher as she gets to be that she can't go any higher, as she gets to fall down, screaming as she gets to make a splash.

As Timmy gets to read the latest _Crimson Chin,_ he sees that a broken piano was made as Both Donald wearing a tire, Daffy gets a piano, a mini-fridge gets to float away, and Vicky whom got splashed, he to get to tell the readers. "You guys go, I'm afraid this is going take awhile."

TO BE CONTINUED IN TWO WEEKS

Closing Note: Daffy made a flashback refenced to he was playing a piano on the _Looney Tunes_ parody of _Survivor, Toon Maroon_ so yeah, I wanted you to know.


	20. Chapter 20-08-24-2018

A/N: It's been two weeks since I Had my vacation in the Ponchos, it was a great birthday vacation that I had, I saw a bunch of deer in the backyard and then, I went to the water park, and then it got wet by raining much and most of all, I went to the casino, so I Took my money and then played it safe, took home that $0.39 I won, took the other $76.00 in my wallet so I had a really great time. Now that it's been two weeks later, Let's finally head back to Timmy Turner and the remaining 5 players so we can see what they're up to next.

Chapter 20: Deep See Adventure

As we go to Timmy turner, who's floating on a raft. "Ahh, there's nothing like relaxing into the deep sea." as he goes to the readers, he showed us of what's going on. "Today, our players are facing under the sea as they get to see that they're going to go though the deep sea of a lifetime, the challenge is though, is to catch a fish, if you dare can."

As we go into deep sea, we go though the beauty of the briny deep sea as we find the final 5 players. "Gee, you think that we're wearing our scuba diving suits." said Bugs.

As they get to see that they're going that they get to see that it was going to be that it was beautiful when Marlin and Dory get to see them. "Hey look, players from _Cartoon Maroon!"_ replied Dory, as they get to swim as they get to closer as they look around as they get to leave. "Fish." chucked Vicky as the speaker as they get to see that it was going to use it as they had to show that the speaker box gets to be lowering down as Timmy gets to speak on it. "Today's challenge is to capture a fish and who gets it first wins Immunity." as they get to set it. "Ready? Go!" As they split to find some fish.

We go to Bugs gets to capture a hammer head shark as he gets to use it as he gets to pound it, and he seem to be buckle it down.

"Ain't I A Stinker?" asked Bugs to the readers.

Then we go over to Vicky as she gets to collect enough fish as she got fish. "Ha, cake." as she got taken by a shark.

Then we go over to Daffy as he got enough fish with his net as he was going to see to get as they get to as they get to work hard as they get to make it as they had to be covered by an Octopus. "Not again!" said Daffy.

As we go to Donald, he seem that he was going to be that he was going to be that he was catching those fish around as they get to be that he was swimming as fast as he can. "Wakkkkkkk!" as he gets to be that he was going to swim as he was going to be that he was going to be that swimming as possible. "Vicky, help!" as he gets to swim as fast as possible as he was going to get some as they get to make it as he could.

then we go over to Abigail as she was going to be that she was swimming as she was going to be as she might had to gone over as she gets to be that she was making it back to hard dry land. "Phew, I made it." as she going to see that it was nothing that she has to go over to Timmy.

"Oh boy, I can't believe that it was going to be that it was never get to be that quite as they get to use it." she said.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, the players are with them as they get to see as they get to make show Timmy of what they got and what they don't got as Timmy announced it "Congratulations To Bugs who got immunity!" as Timmy gets to over to the ballot. "Time, for someone to be voted off." as they get to vote off as Daffy and his octopus gets to vote off Abigail AKA Numbuh 5.

Then we get to see Bugs voting off Abigail as well.

Then Vicky showed her "Shark" Her vote as he gets to be exactly voting for the same toon. "And that's 9 votes for Abigail." as he gets to throw the vote behind him. "It's Okay Timmy," said Numbuh 5. "I better get back to fight teenagers and adults anyway." as she gets to leave.

"Well, at least I know about the secret of life, and that secret of life is-" As she got interrupt by a phone call as she got to pick it up. "Talk to me." as it was Numbuh 2 on the phone. "How's it feel to be in 5th place?" he asked. "Not bad."

As Timmy said to the readers "When it rains, it pours."

Come back when the final 4 gets to be that facing another challenge on _Cartoon Maroon!_

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You!

Closing Note: In case you didn't notice, I had to give Marlin and Dory from Disney and Pixar's _Finding_ series cameos, so yeah, if you seen those movies as well as I have, please put those comments in the comment box as well.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: In case you read the last two chapters, you get to see the reward challenge is to get that it was a scavenger hunt so they had to collect some of the items since they and the other 17 came to the island so they had to be that they're going to be search around to find out more about it, 2 weeks after my Poconos vacation, we get to see that they're going down to a deep sea challenge as they get to capture a fish so one of them gets immunity, at Toon Council, it was Bugs Bunny who won Immunity and Abigail AKA Numbuh 5 of the KND had been eliminated and now, here's the list of the people whom got voted off so far.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael  
7th Place: Marge Simpson  
6th Place: Homer Simpson  
5th Place: Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5

And now, here's a brand new chapter that features the final four!

Chapter 21: A Ride in the diamond mine

As we go to our host Timmy Turner, "First there was 21, and then there are 4!" as we go over them. "Theses guys are exhausted."

As Daffy gets to Imagined if he gets to win that money, he was swimming in it. "Not a chance Doc, not a chance." said Bugs.

As Vicky gets to Imagined if she gets to have the Million dollar as she gets to see that she was setting all kids to break bone as she laughed, as Donald gets to Imagined if he had a million that he'd won, he had to give it to his uncle scrooge.

As Daffy gets to use the bag on Bugs, Timmy gets to push him. "Against The Rules." he told Donald.

Then Daffy asked Vicky. "Gee Vicky, wouldn't be great if we get to vote off Timmy? They we'll be in the final 4 for sure."

"We can't vote off Daffy," explained Vicky. "He's the host of the show!"

As Timmy gets to announce. "Today, we're going for a ride." as the final vote get to cheer. "An diamond mine ride!" as the other gets to see that they get use it as they had to make it. "Whoever get to finish in first place gets Immunity." as the others gets to the diamond mine carts as they get to take some rides as they get to possibly as they had to take it as they get into different tracks as we go into Bugs Bunny as he gets to enjoy his ride. "Yahoo! I get to ride!" as he gets to make sure that he was going to make sure that he was simply as he was going to be that he gets to enjoy as he gets though loop de loop as he gets to enjoy it.

As for Daffy, he gets to make as he gets to ride as he gets to possibly get to ride as he gets to make it as he was going to be that he was going to taken a ride as he was going to make sure that he was going to feel that he was going to make sure that he was going to see that he was going into a ride as he gets to fly into it. "Whoo-Hoo! I can fly!" as he gets to fall down. "Then again, maybe not."

As Bugs gets to asked himself. "I wonder if that duck gets to try again." as Daffy hits a dead end. "Nope, guess not." as he resumes his cart.

We go to Donald as he gets to be that he was quacking ahead as the diamonds gets to be that it was falling on him. "Huh, Funny."

As for Vicky, well, she gets to make sure that she was taking it as she was going thought the distance as she gets to see that she was going to make sure that she feels that she was taking the shortcut.

Who will reached the finish line first?

Stay Tuned!


	22. Chapter 22-08-26-2018 (2)

Chapter 22: A Ride In The Diamond Mine Part 2

It was that they had to take it as they get to possible as they had to make it as they get as they had to the finish line. "Come on Vicky," she said to herself. "You got a 25% chance of winning that immunity, you can make it!" as they get to ride down as they had to get it as they had to make it down as they get to allow that it was going to be that she was going to be that she was simply had to allow that she was going to allow that it was nothing as they could follow as they get to simply as they get to do so.

As Bugs gets to be with catching up with Vicky, she knew that he was going to win that immunity.

As they get to allow as they're going to make sure that they could allow to do so as they get to simply as they had to get some as they h as they had to race harder as they had to make sure that it was going to race harder and harder as they get to possibly as they had to work hard as they would as they get to make it as they get down to the finish line. "There it is, the finish line!" cried out Daffy.

"We got to make sure that one of us is going to win that Immunity and as they got to allow that it was simply as they had to race against as they get to possible as they get to race as Donald was behind them as they get to possible as they go make it as they get as they had to allow as they had to make it as they had to go faster as possible as they had to speed up even faster as they get into the bumps as they could make it as they get to possible as they had to make it.

As they get to make it as they had to reach into that, they get as they had it to make as Timmy get to take a picture.

As Timmy gets to reveal the picture, they knew that they could possibly as they had to work around there and such.

"Oh boy, That was a heck of a Diamond Mine Race." said Timmy.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, Timmy has announced. "It's a 3-way-tie for Immunity for tonight." As Bugs gets to take all of the diamonds as they get to possible as they had to work hard as they get do to so as they had to bring out as Vicky and Daffy gets to be bringing out a diamond.

"Sorry Donald, it looks like that you failed to win Immunity." said Timmy. "But don't worry, there's still another one towards your way."

"Oh boy!" surprised Donald.

Will Donald get to be a part of the final 3 or will he'll finish in 3rd place?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	23. Chapter 23:08-27-2018

A/N: In case you read the last chapter as you might get to find that the final 4 gets to ride in the cart mines as they get to race as they had to be racing down as they get to possibly as they get to allow that they're going down as they get reach down the finish line as they get to possible as they get to run down as they get to make it as they allow to win, and it was a 3-way-tie between Vicky, Bugs and Daffy, and Donald finished last, but Timmy _did_ told him that there's an immunity challenge for him.

Chapter 23: Wild Animal Roundup

As we go to Timmy Turner. "All right, we still got the final 4." he excitedly said. "As the final four continues, they get to see that it was quite possibly that it was going to be that quite simply get to do some.

"I can't wait for the next Immunity challenge!" excitedly said Vicky. "Yeah, at least that I can celebrate with a job well done." said Bugs.

As Daffy gets to make sure to clean his non-existed ears, he knew that was going to get to be luckier. "Oh boy, I can't wait to allow that it was going to be that this'll be the best time around!" he said.

"Did you asked Vicky to vote off Timmy?" asked Donald. "yes, and she told me that we can't vote him off because he's the host of the show."

As we go to him as he tell you the readers. "Our next Immunity is a roundup." as the final four gets to be cowpokes.

"A Wild Animal roundup!" as they get feared that they get surprised. "The first one who can bring back a wild animal wins the immunity." as the players gets to find their wild animals.

As we started off with Bugs, he knew that he sees a wild beast as he gets to see that he gets to ride it. "Oh boy, I'm going to win that immunity for sure!"

As he gets to be riding a wildebeest. "Ride 'em Cowrabbit!" as he gets to take a wild ride.

As Daffy get to make sure that he saw a little snake. "Snakes, why does he had to be snakes?" as he gets attack by them.

As we get to Donald Duck, he gets to make sure that he quacks at big bear as he scares it away!

As all of the other animals, they get to run away.

And Finally, we get to Vicky as she gets to be that she was going to be that she gets to see a little mouse. "Hello little mouse," she sweetly said then wickedly said "YOU GOT CAPTURED NOW!" As she caught it as she gets to leave as possible as she goes into a cave as she gets to light a match, she sees a cave full of mice and rats. "Oh boy." as she winces. "Mommy!" as the big rat as he blow out the match, there was uncensored fighting in there as the lightbulb turns on. "The lightbulb, now why didn't think of that?" asked Vicky. "You should've thought of that before we came in here." said the mouse. "They're my family though."

-TOON COUNICL-

At Toon Council, Timmy has announced "Once again, it's a 3-way-tie for immuntiny tonight." as Bugs gets to ride as gets to ride his wildebeest, as we see Vicky with her mice and rat friends, and Daffy's got snakes around him.

As Timmy got to Donald. "Sorry Donald, no snakes, no immunity." he told him. "You're outta here!" as Donald gets to lose his temper as he gets TO RUN OVER TO THIS CHAPTER!

Donald Duck (Quacking at the author):

Author: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _CRASH!_

Author: Ugghhhhhhhhhhh.

(Timmy walks up to Author)

Timmy Turner: Uh buddy? you okay?

PLEASE STAND BY

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: In case you didn't know, that refence that Daffy was made in that Looney tunes Short "Tear Factor" And again in another one in "Toon Maroon: Oh My Darling Serpentine".


	24. Chapter 24-08-29-2018

A/N: In case you didn't know that in the last chapter, Timmy had to give the final four as he has to give him some round up as he was going to believe as he was going show that it was that Bugs, Daffy and Vicky are in the 3-way-tie for immunity twice as Donald is automatically eliminated, and how, here's the list from Lila test to Donald Duck.

Elimination List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael  
7th Place: Marge Simpson  
6th Place: Homer Simpson  
5th Place: Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5  
4th Place: Donald Duck

And now, as Bugs, Daffy and Vicky are now the final 3, we all wonder what Timmy had in store for them.

Chapter 24: Obstacles are not my balance

As we go to Timmy. "Today, our final 3 will had to take Obstacles in our obstacle course." as he gets to show us how he'll had to do that. "First, they'll have to go though the tire path, then they'll had to swing though the vine, then they had to pass though the geysers, then go though the wheel of food cuisine, and hope over to the finish line."

As we go into the host and the final 3. "First one to reach the finish line gets immunity!"

As Vicky goes to Daffy. "Psst, listen Daffy, if we get ride of that dumb bunny, we'll get to be the final 2, and then we'll split the money 50-50." as they shook hands. "I Couldn't gone better myself." as Vicky Imagined Daffy being eliminated as Vicky gets to blast Daffy out, as Daffy imagined only _he_ blasted _her_ as she got blasted out as they seen Bugs. "I Got a bad feeling about this." he worried.

As Timmy gets to pull off his checked flag. "On your mark-" as the racers gets ready. "-get set-" as they had to focus on starting line. "-GO!" as they get to race as they get to run down to the first obstacle tire path as Bugs gets to as the other two gets though the tire as Vicky gets though every tire as she gets to connect them as Daffy get to be that he trip all over them.

Next, Bugs gets to swings as he gets to fly over there and he goes to the next obstacle, then came Vicky as she gets to see that she puts some grease on that rope. "Here you go Partner!" she said as she throws the wine to Daffy as he gets to slip down as he gets though they gets the geysers as they had to go though the blasting as Vicky gets freaked out as she gets to see there are too many geysers as they get to possibly as she gets blasted off as they could possibly as she got all wet as Daffy laughed as he got responsible for the geysers.

As the final 3, they get to see that they're going to see that quite as they get to possibly as they get to spin the wheel of food cuisine.

The wheel had to spin over as Daffy gets to eat a bunch of Peppers as he gets to eat the entire bowl as he was feeling hot as his face is turn red hot as he breathes fire as Bugs and Vicky ducked as Daffy's fire breathing got though.

Then he spins the wheel as he sees that it was bread, that is when Buhduce and Sway Sway came from the planet Pondiga as they get to pick up some bread. "Thanks mysterious duck," said Sway Sway. "For giving us some planet that's not Pondgia." as they looked confused.

Then Vicky gets to spin the wheel as she gets to eat a piece of potato stick as she got a tapping by Mr. Potato head. "You do that and I'll knock you into next week!" as she and Daffy got worried.

As she gets to spin the wheel again, she gets to eat a piece of chocolate as she gets to find out more about it. "Okay." as she gets to see that she gets to be that she gets to be an acrobat as she gets to do some tricks.

As Bugs gets to spin the wheel, he gets to take that last meal on the wheel as he gets to see an all-carrot-ice-cream-sundae as he gets to eat as Daffy and Vicky got degusted.

After he's done, he find it delicious. "Mmm-mmm! that is good!" as they get to leave the wheel of food, they get to run over as they get to see that he was running over as he gets to see that he was going to run over as they get to the finish line as the bomb exploded as they've been turn into dust, Bugs run over to the finish line first, As Timmy walked over to Vicky and Daffy. "I Forgot to tell you that there was a land mine planted in front of the finish line." he explained.

-TOON COUNCIL-

At Toon Council, Timmy has announced, "Congrats to Bugs as he gets to be picking who gets to be the final two with, and who gets eliminated off the island and became in 3rd place." as Bugs already deiced and he picked Daffy. "Sorry Daffy," Timmy apologized. "Bugs has spoken."

"Hey Daff, you always told me that I'm Despicable right? Well then, I'm going to be surprised to be ten times as much!" as he gets to blasted into his home sweet home.

As the phone rings, Timmy picked up the phone as he answered it. "Hello? It's for you." as he gives the phone to Bugs. "What's up Duck?"

"You're just plain despicable!" said daffy on the phone as Bugs raises his eyebrows.

Come back in the final chapter as we get to see Bugs and Vicky get down to the final challenge as _cartoon maroon_ concludes.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: I Had to give Both Sway Sway and Buhduce from _Breadwinners_ and Mr. Potato head from _Toy Story_ Movies cameos too so you can comment on that too.


	25. Chapter 25-08-30-2018

A/N: When we last left off the final 3, Timmy had to set up an Obstacle Course so they can race down to the finish line, however, it seems that Vicky and Daffy gets to he competing to be that they're going to be going over to win that as they get to possibly as they had to fight over it, it wasn't longer then the first 4 Obstacles as they get to see that Bugs as won Immunity as he got eliminate Daffy, and now, here's the recent list so far.

Eliminated List:  
21st Place: Lila Test  
20th Place: Wimpy  
19th Place: Dexter's Dad/Jeff McPharson  
18th Place: Goofy  
17th Place: Dee-Dee  
16th Place: Mary Test (Co-Twin-Sister)  
15th Place: Stu Pickles  
14th Place: Susan Test (Mary's Twin Sister, With Hugh Test)  
13th Place: Dexter's Mom/Honey McPharson  
12th Place: Angelica Pickles  
11th Place: Rodolfo Rivera  
10th Place: Maria Rivera  
9th Place: Hoagie P. Gillian/Numbuh 2  
8th Place: Suzie Carmichael  
7th Place: Marge Simpson  
6th Place: Homer Simpson  
5th Place: Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5  
4th Place: Donald Duck  
3rd Place: Daffy Duck

And now, with Bugs and Vicky are the final two, who will win the $1,000,000.00 and who will be the runner up? Find out right now!"

Chapter 25: Top Of The Island

As we got to Timmy and the final 2 known are Bugs Bunny and Vicky at toon council. "This is it, the final 2, first there were 21, and then there 2 left, Bugs Bunny and Vicky."

As Vicky gets looked as Bugs gets excited. "We were going to have the final 11 to be a jury so they can decide the winner," as Vicky got worried and Bugs got even more excited more. "But due to their stories, I bet that they're going to do something else to do."

As we find Donald Duck dating Daisy, The Test Twins are going on an experiment on their brother Johnny, Honey, Dexter's Mom, gets to wash dishes, and as for Daffy- "Come on and buy these knickknacks!" As he gets to show his selling stuff. "Come here and buy theses same 'Rabbit Season' signs that I got, and even get to see that Joe Miler joke books, and all of those goodies." as Daffy frowns as he got something even better. "Welp, about those Tribe buffs as from _Cartoon Maroon,_ only one buck apiece."

"Why yes, I'll take one of those." said a customer. "You will? really?" As he exchanges of one of the tribe buffs with a dollar. "Gee, thanks!" as Daffy gets to happy to have his dollar when it disappear as it was one of his enemies as he angrily raises his fist. "CUBISH!"

As we going back to Timmy and the final 2. "So, we'll have the final challenge, winner take all!"

As he gets to interduce into the final challenge. "It's a race on top on that mount volcano to reach to that volcano." as we go to back to Timmy. "First one to the top and touch the idol wins." As the final 2 gets to be setting the final race. "Hey Vicky," as Vicky gets to look at Bugs. "May the best one get to win $1,000,000.00."

"I plan to," said Vicky as Bugs looked worried. "Ready? Go!" as they get to separate paths as Vicky gets to see a really tough problem as she gets to answer "Uh, 42?" The buzzer buzzes that Vicky took an incorrect answer and got hit by tomatoes. "Tomatoes, I Should've known."

As we go to Bugs, he saw a big question known as "Complete The Phrase: The Rain in _ must fall in the plain." "I know this one! As bugs gets to write down the answer as he gets to write down "Spain" as he inserts it as it rings as Bugs knew that it was correct as he goes on.

As for Vicky, she gets to run over as she was going to be going though the rumbles and tumbles as she had to go into as she was going to make sure that she was going though the distance as she seems that she was getting as she gets to see that she was simply as she gets to be that she got hurt.

Back at Bugs, he gets to the final part as he gets to put all 24 piece puzzle as it turns to be the _Cartoon Maroon_ Logo as he got it right as he moves on as Bugs gets up to the final part of the race.

"Yes! I knew I was going to win, I knew it all along!" as gets to run over as he was going as they get to possibly as they had to touch the idol as Timmy explained as ringing bells and confetti came pouring down as Timmy gets to the announcement. "And the winner is Bugs Bunny!" As the big text shows that said "Bugs Wins!" as Bugs gets to do exactly like in his old cartoon days. "Hooray for me!"

As Vicky gets up to make sure as she climbs up and said "Oh no you don't," Said Vicky. "This shows that we need a million-dollar-winner and that is me!" as she pushes Bugs as she got the idol. "It's mine," she excitedly said. "Mine mine mine mine, I won it all!" as Timmy correct her. "I Said, touch the idol Vicky, not move it."

"Ah, what do you know twerp? I'm already a Millionaire!" as there came a rumbling as the volcano god appears as Vicky gets frighten. "WHO DARES DISTRUB THE SLUMBER OF THE ALMIGHTY VOLCANO GOD!" as the explosion came behind him.

As we see that Timmy and Bugs get to leave the island. "Well, that's _Cartoon Maroon_ for you folks!" as Vicky gets treating as she gets thrown off the Island.

Later, as Timmy had to get back home, he came back to his fairly godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. "Hello Timmy, we saw the show and it turns out that Vicky has lost." Wanda replied.

"Yeah, and it turns out that Bugs Bunny's the winner!" said Cosmo. "I'm so that that Chole wasn't here to see this."

"What do you two mean?" as they get to point out that she was part of the second tribe. "We quit being her fairies so she can be on that 4th tribe."

"Now that you mention it, I wonder if the 4th tribe can to any better then the 3 that I had from the beginning." Said Timmy as we got to Chole and the rest of the 4th tribe that consist of Kuki Saban/Numbuh 3, Chuckie Finster, Ice Bear, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and Mr. Herriman.

"Oh well, we may not do anything at all, but at least that we still got each other." said Chole as the rest of the tribe groans.

The End

Cast

The Fairly Oddparents  
Timmy Turner  
Cosmo  
Wanda  
Vicky  
Chole Carmichael

Rugrats/All Grown Up  
Chuckie Finster  
Angelica Pickles  
Suzie Carmichael  
Stu Pickles  
Drew Pickles

The Simpsons:  
Homer Simpson  
Marge Simpson

El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera  
Rodolfo Rivera/White Pandera (Ages 27 and 40)  
Maria Rivera (Ages 18 and 31)  
Manny Rivera (Newborn)

Codename: Kids-Next-Door  
Hoagie P. Gillain JR./Numbuh 2  
Kuki Saban/Numbuh 4 (4th Tribe)  
Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5  
Cree Lincoln

Disney  
Mickey Mouse (4th Tribe)  
Minnie Mouse (4th Tribe)  
Donald Duck  
Goofy

Johnny Test  
Susan Test  
Mary Test  
Hugh Test

Dexter's Lab  
Honey, Dexter's Mom  
Jeff, Dexter's Dad  
Dee-Dee

We Bare Bears  
Ice Bear (4th Tribe)

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends  
Mr. Herriman

Cartoon Maroon apated on the "Looney Tiunes" Survivor Parody Speical  
Toon Maroon

Please make some comments on the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: That to see where Daffy sold one of the tribe buffs, if there's any, is similar to the ending to the 1988 _Looney Tunes_ movie "Daffy Duck's Quackbusters" of which J.P. cubbish had to take Daffy's dollar after he earns it.


End file.
